Sodoma
by Marquesa de Sade
Summary: Continuación de mi fanfic "Rock". AU. EnvyxEd. ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Como dije... Sólo porque se me ocurrió comencé a escribir la continuación de mi fanfic Rock. Aunque creo que el estilo será un poco diferente. Menos "rock", más crudo. Quizá haya gente a la que le gustó la primera parte y no le guste ésta.**

**Advertencia: Si no leyeron "Rock" se habrán perdido el comienzo de la historia.**

**Advertencias del fic: lemon, incesto, violaciones, violencia, asesinatos, malas palabras, etc. Los que me leyeron ya saben.  
**

* * *

**Sodoma**

Los amantes, presos de una pasión consuetudinaria pero no por eso menos poderosa, se estrechaban en la oscuridad del rincón, procurando que las sombras ocultaran de miradas ajenas sus voluptuosos jugueteos. Detrás suyo, una indefinible cantidad de cuerpos semidesnudos se unían, se amaban, se separaban, se intercambiaban. Las pronunciaciones de placer llegaban a sus oídos ahora que la música había cesado. Uno de ellos dejó escapar un gemido, demasiado influenciado por el erótico ambiente y por el sexo cubierto del otro refregándose, erecto, contra el suyo. No tardó en sentir una mano colándose por la parte trasera de sus pantalones de vinilo brillante, y luego un par de largos dedos introduciéndose en su recto.

—¡Ah! ¡Envy! ¡Envy!

—Shh... Eres muy ruidoso, Pride. Vendrá alguien más si te oyen. ¿Serás capaz de mantenerte silencioso si te la meto ahora?

—Mejor... Mejor dejémoslo para más tarde.

—¿Eh? ¿Te estás haciendo el difícil?

—Exactamente... —. Pride profirió una risa pícara, alejándose de su amante y de la oscuridad, dejando que su piel y sus cabellos absorbieran las luces multicolores del antro. —Mira si terminas aburriéndote de hacerlo conmigo. ¿No te parece bien que me haga desear un poco?

—Mhh... —evaluó Envy, acercándosele nuevamente para abrazarlo y rozar sus labios. —Podría salirte mal. ¿No pensaste que si te haces el difícil yo podría irme con otro?

—Podrías. Entonces no me quedaría otra opción más que irme con alguno de mis otros amantes...

Frente a la provocación, Envy le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, aplicando la suficiente presión como para hacerlo gemir. —Sabes que en ese caso no me daría nada de pena asesinar a esos supuestos amantes tuyos.

El rubio volvió a reír, tironeando en dirección contraria al sentirse arrastrado otra vez hacia el oscuro escondite. —Lo sé. De todas formas, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión. Lust y Gluttony ya se han ido.

Envy bufó, sabiendo que tenía razón. —Sólo por eso te has salvado—le dijo, caminando a su lado por entre la enorme orgía que los separaba de la salida.

Finalmente, gracias a la belleza del nuevo guitarrista y a la alta calidad de sus últimas canciones, Pewflexxx había alcanzado el éxito que se merecía. Gente de todas partes viajaba para asistir a sus conciertos y a los desenfrenados encuentros que se sucedían luego de éstos. Por motivo de tales cosas una discográfica los había contactado poco tiempo atrás, y ahora los integrantes se dirigían a una reunión con los representantes de la empresa para comenzar las tramitaciones de la firma de un contrato. No era que la fama les interesara demasiado, pues la habían logrado por su propia cuenta y talento, pero el buen dineral que podrían sacar con todo ello, pensaban, no les vendría nada mal.

Al llegar al sitio de la reunión, efectivamente, se encontraron con Lust y Gluttony, quien devoraba los bocadillos dulces que habían servido sobre la mesa.

—Ya era hora—dijo la mujer. —Gluttony en cualquier momento comenzará a comerse la madera.

Durante la mayor parte de la charla, a pesar de ser el líder, Envy se la pasó observando a Pride. Pensaba en todo lo que le haría una vez que llegaran al departamento donde vivían juntos, cómo lo tocaría y lo poseería, de qué manera lo castigaría por habérsele negado. De vez en cuando, el rubio también le devolvía alguna que otra mirada provocativa. Sí, seguramente lo esposaría a la cama y le daría merecidos mordiscos y rasguños, entre otras cosas.

Después de la reunión formal, el empresario los invitó a beber algo a un bar para seguir charlando acerca de su futuro contrato. El peliverde, por su parte, aprovechó para acercar su asiento al de su amante con el objetivo de tocarlo cuando nadie los estuviese viendo, sin dejar de fantasear ni un momento.

De pronto se vio arrancado de sus obscenos pensamientos por el ruido de un teléfono móvil sonando. Lust respondió a su llamado, causando un suspiro de fastidio en el hombre que les hablaba.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme—se disculpó. —Sigan sin mí si lo desean.

—¡Lust! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

—De acuerdo, ven conmigo, Gluttony.

Como no tenía mucho sentido continuar sin la totalidad de los miembros presentes, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Gluttony vivía con su familia, pero le gustaba quedarse a dormir en lo de Lust. No eran amantes, sino que el gordito resultaba ser una excelente mascota que sólo era soportada por la bella tecladista.

Una vez de regreso en su departamento, apenas cerrada la puerta y sin molestarse en encender las luces, Envy y Pride se dejaron llevar por las ansias que hacía muchas horas se habían adueñado de sus sentidos.

------------------------

Algo de verdad extraño ocurrió aquella noche. Porque al día siguiente, ni Lust ni su adorada mascota se presentaron al ensayo de la banda. Encolerizado, el cantante llamó a la mujer a su móvil, pero nadie contestó. Lo mismo ocurrió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta que, transcurrida una semana, decidió llamar a su casa. Atendió su hermana, Sloth, quien le dijo que Lust no había vuelto de su último recital, y que desde entonces no había sabido de ella.

—Imaginé que estaría con ustedes y por eso no me preocupé. ¿Crees que debería dar aviso a la policía?

El mismo resultado obtuvo al comunicarse con la familia de Gluttony.

Habiéndose sucedido dos semanas desde las misteriosas desapariciones, Envy y Pride se encontraban desconcertados. Las tramitaciones con la discográfica, obviamente, se pospusieron hasta nuevo aviso. Los fans no entendían por qué de pronto su banda favorita había suspendido todos sus recitales.

—¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer una denuncia a la policía?—propuso el rubio. Se hallaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyado sobre el respaldo, haciendo algunos arpegios con la guitarra.

—No me jodas. Sabes que odio a esos cerdos.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—No lo sé. Estoy pensando, Pride. Mierda...

Se quedaron dormidos sin siquiera tener sexo, demasiado intranquilos como para dejarse llevar por su lujuria.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Envy se despertó, cubierto de sudor, dando un alarido. Las hojas de la ventana se golpeaban una contra otra, agitadas por un fuerte viento tormentoso. No tardaría en empezar a llover. Se llevó una mano al pecho, todavía estremecido por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, y notó que Pride ya no dormía a su lado.

Un mal presentimiento lo llenó de terror. Abandonando la cama de un salto, buscó a su compañero en cada habitación de la casa, hasta que la desesperación de no encontrarlo lo hizo llamarlo a gritos. Al igual que sucedía cuando telefoneaba a Lust, nadie contestó a sus llamados.

Pride había desaparecido.

Sonaba el teléfono.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

—¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Dónde está Pride?!

Envy oyó a su propia voz chillona y portadora de una cólera tal que pocas veces se había adueñado de él. Hubiese deseado sonar menos desesperado, pero en ese momento no le era posible razonar correctamente.

—Oh... —escuchó una voz masculina desconocida al otro lado. —Así que ya te has dado cuenta. Bien por ti. Y si también deseas el bien de Edward Elric y no su muerte, no le darás aviso a la policía ni a nadie, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Hijo de puta!

El insulto tuvo como única respuesta al tono intermitente que salía por el auricular. Habían colgado. De pronto se encontraba solo y a oscuras en su habitación, con un viento helado agitándole los cabellos y poniéndole la piel de gallina, temblando. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo, donde intentó poner orden a sus pensamientos. Edward Elric, le habían llamado Edward Elric... De tratarse de un secuestro relacionado con Pewflexxx, entonces no habrían mencionado su viejo nombre. Por otro lado, si el objetivo del secuestro fuera la extorsión, ¿no le tendrían que haber exigido ya sus pretensiones? Además, ¿por qué habían secuestrado también a Lust y a Gluttony? ¿Y por qué lo llamaban recién ahora? ¿Y a él?

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!—exclamó, golpeando la pared varias veces con el puño cerrado.

Estaba desorientado. Estaba solo.

-------------

Frío. Lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era el frío. Tanto frío que dolía. Un frío de muerte. Hacía ya buen rato que había dejado de sentir los dedos y los pies. Su cuerpo ni siquiera era capaz de temblar. Ni hablar de moverse para aprovechar mejor la tela que magramente cubría su cuerpo desnudo desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de los muslos. Tampoco podía ver; aunque era consciente de tener los ojos abiertos, la negrura era absoluta. Sabía que una de sus manos se hallaba a pocos milímetros de su nariz, pero no la veía.

No estaba solo en aquel sitio oscuro. A pesar de la invisibilidad y de sus sentidos atrofiados, oía las respiraciones entrecortadas de otras personas. Si se trataba de dos o de veinte, le era imposible discernir. Puede que algunos hubiesen muerto ya. De todas formas, no habría sido capaz de comunicarse con ellos, ni de emitir sonido alguno con su garganta congelada. Quizá muriera antes de llegar a alguna parte. El lugar donde se hallaba se mecía sin pausa, unas veces más violentamente que otras, arrancándole crujidos a la madera vieja. Un barco. Lo llevaban en barco quién sabía adónde.

Quiso dormir. Pero el frío, insistente e inexorable, lo traía siempre de vuelta.

Finalmente, fue el necesario agotamiento lo que lo salvó de aquel infierno congelado, para hacerlo despertar en una habitación de altos muros de piedra grisácea. Las únicas cosas que contrastaban con las paredes y el suelo pétreo eran una alta ventana enrejada(la cual no le era posible alcanzar)y una cama de dos plazas. Un par de grilletes lo mantenían aferrado a una cadena, que a su vez se encontraba clavada al piso. Supuso que el largo de la cadena le permitiría caminar hasta acercarse a no menos de siete pasos de la puerta. Tenía hambre y se sentía exhausto. El frío aún azotaba su piel rudamente descubierta.

Abusando de la poca energía con la que contaba, se puso de pie, caminó en círculos por la habitación, estudió cada rincón. Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose con las delgadas sábanas. El fuerte tintineo que producía la cadena al acompañar sus movimientos lo había puesto aún más nervioso. Debía escapar cuanto antes de allí. Volver con Envy. Aunque todavía no supiese dónde se hallaba ni por qué.

Fue aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora más tarde que oyó voces afuera. No tardó en deshacerse de la momentánea somnolencia que por poco lo había llevado a quedarse nuevamente dormido, luego se puso de pie y, como le fue posible, cubrió su desnudez con la sábana. Definitivamente no aparecería recostado e indefenso frente a sus captores. Aunque las extremidades le temblasen y sus piernas estuviesen a punto de flaquear, les haría frente al menos con la postura. Las bisagras de la puerta produjeron un largo chirrido mientras ésta se abría con lentitud exasperante.

--------------------------------

La extensa calle por la que transitaba era apenas iluminada por los inconstantes faroles instalados a un lado y al otro y por algunas estrellas salpicadas en el cielo nocturno. Cualquiera hubiese apostado por que se encontraba solo y que a su alrededor todo era silencio, pero él sabía que hacía buen rato tales privilegios lo habían abandonado.

—¿Van a seguir ocultándose?—preguntó con voz fuerte y clara. —Si deseaban que no los descubriera entonces tendrían que haber sido un poco más silenciosos.

Tras semejante provocación, los pasos a sus espaldas resultaron evidentes. En un santiamén se vio rodeado por cinco hombres trajeados que llevaban gafas oscuras. Sonrió, agitando levemente la botella vacía de ginebra que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Entonces... ¿me dirán dónde está Pride? ¿O los tendré que torturar uno por uno para que desembuchen?

Nadie respondió. Con rostros inexpresivos, los sujetos se le acercaban. La manopla metálica que uno de ellos llevaba puesta reflejó un destello que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo. Había bebido bastante de más aquella noche. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no se le borró ni siquiera cuando las piernas de sus perseguidores estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia de sus ojos.

A pesar del alboroto, los gritos y demases ruidos, aquél era un barrio peligroso, por lo que ningún vecino se molestó en llamar a la policía ni mucho menos en intervenir. Tan solo una desprevenida pareja descubrió la golpiza, echando a correr de inmediato sin haberse atrevido a acercarse. Si lo hubiesen hecho, habrían sido testigos del rojo que había teñido la acera, y del grupo de hombres inconscientes, ensangrentados y deformados que allí yacía. El único que resistía despierto era sostenido del cuello manchado de su camisa por Envy, cuyos ojos habían adquirido un brillo casi demoníaco.

—Te lo preguntaré una sola vez. No hace falta que te aclare que si no me respondes lo lamentarás _mucho_—le advirtió. —¿Dónde – está - Pride?

—Yo... Yo no lo sé. A mí solamente me enviaron a vigilarte. No tuve nada que ver con el secuestro. Puedes amenazarme o torturarme todo lo que te plazca, pero no diré algo que desconozco.

—Je, qué discurso tan valiente, viniendo de alguien en tu situación—dijo el peliverde, arrancándole un grito de dolor al otro tras torcerle uno de sus dedos mayores. —Tienes dos opciones: o ser el más afortunado de tus compañeros y regresar sin una herida más... o ser el más desafortunado: el único que no regrese.

El hombre tragó saliva.

—Puedo decirte el nombre de la persona que nos envió.

—No sé por qué aún no me lo has dicho.

—Su nombre es... Greed.

Envy parpadeó, momentáneamente desconcertado, pero no tardó en volver a su anterior actitud.

—Greed... Qué casualidad. Me estaba acordando de él mientras les rompía los huesos a ustedes.

Antes de largarse de allí, se ocupó de que la botella vacía que llevaba consigo reventara hasta el cráneo de su perseguidor. Ahora sí que reinaba el silencio. Continuó transitando aquellas peligrosas calles, sabiendo que ya no podría regresar a su hogar ni tampoco confiar en nadie.

-------------------------------

—Tú...

Pride frunció el entrecejo y permaneció observando con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre que acababa de aparecer tras la puerta.

—Así que aún me recuerdas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh?

—Tú mataste a mi padre...

—¡Es verdad! Y también fui yo quien te hizo esa fea cicatriz que llevas en el pecho. Pero aún me queda mucho por hacer—continuó, comenzando a caminar en círculos por la zona de la habitación a la que el rubio no le era posible llegar. —¿Sabes? Pensé en muchas formas de darle una lección a Envy, pero llegué a la conclusión de que ésta es la mejor: primero haré que se quede solo en el mundo, y haré tu vida miserable. Entonces, cuando ya no se me ocurra de qué otra manera humillarte más, empezaré a encargarme de él. ¿Qué opinas?

La mirada de Pride se ensombreció, mientras éste buscaba las palabras apropiadas para expresar su opinión.

—Que eres un gran cobarde...

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Me has secuestrado a mí y al resto de la banda porque le temes a Envy. Lo conoces, sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz si te metes en su camino. Y te morirías de miedo de sólo pensar que podría escaparse en cualquier momento e ir a buscarte. ¿No es cier-?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el fuerte puñetazo que Greed le propinó en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo, adolorido y atontado. Una gruesa gota de sangre se deslizó desde su nariz hasta la comisura de sus labios.

—Veo que te has vuelto tan insolente como él. Bien, en ese caso seré conciso contigo: tendrás que obedecer a todo lo que yo o cualquiera que venga aquí te ordene. Serás completamente sumiso a todas las exigencias, sean lo que fueren. De lo contrario... mandaré que maten a Envy.

Aún descompuesto por el golpe, Pride se las arregló para que su carcajada fuese bien oída.

—Tú sí que no entiendes nada, ¿eh?—dijo, sin tener éxito al intentar incorporarse. —Envy no necesita mi protección ni la de nadie. Él puede cuidarse solo. Deberás imaginar una mejor amenaza.

Greed apretó los dientes, agachándose para tomar la cadena y así inmovilizar al cautivo, quien ahogó un quejido al sentir sus brazos torciéndose hacia atrás. Luego, removió la sábana que lo cubría. Podría matarlo en ese mismo momento, pero ese cuerpo bien formado, esos bellos y delicados rasgos... Sería un desperdicio de la manera en la que lo considerara. Él era más codicioso que eso. De pronto sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de probar el manjar por el que Envy lo había cambiado. Sonrió torvamente, sabiendo que ahora era de su posesión y que podría hacerlo suyo. Todas las veces que quisiera. De la forma en que quisiera. Aquella podría ser la primera de tantas.

—Que así sea... —declaró. —Si no te conviertes en mi obediente esclavo, mandaré a matar a tu hermano menor.

Escasas y distantes eran las ocasiones en las que Pride había llorado. Sin embargo, lo poco de Edward Elric que restaba dentro suyo provocó que las lágrimas se amontonaran en sus extenuados ojos dorados.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**En los próximos episodios descubrirán por qué Envy recordó a Greed mientras golpeaba a esos hombres(además de por sus ganas renovadas de matarlo a golpes).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Veo que tenemos varios seguidores, lo cual es magnífico. Espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final.**

**

* * *

  
**

Luego de haber sido amenazado por Pride, y con el temor latente de que Envy planeara una sangrienta venganza contra él por haberle arruinado su mayor deseo, Greed escapó de la ciudad como un perro asustado. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarle el polvo a su vieja agenda de contactos, e hizo bien, pues a pesar de que los pocos que logró ubicar se trataban de drogadictos o alcohólicos buenos para nada, uno de ellos había abandonado ese tipo de infructuosa vida a tiempo para empeñar su falta de escrúpulos y su astucia para algo más productivo. De esta manera fue salvado de la ruina, convirtiéndose en secuaz de un poderoso miembro de la Mafia. Tuvo suerte, pues ni siquiera con Pewflexxx en la fama hubiese amasado tamaña cantidad de dinero. Pero Greed era en verdad codicioso. No podría dormir en paz, aún rodeado de lujo, riquezas y mujeres hermosas, sabiendo que los que lo habían humillado se encontraban felices y tranquilos, disfrutando del éxito de su bandita de rock y cogiendo como conejos. Él deseaba una venganza. Y qué mejor herramienta para una excelente venganza que la misma Mafia, cuyo mayor ingreso estaba dado por el tráfico de esclavos sexuales.

Con un cigarrillo bailando entre sus labios, observó a Pride, arrodillado en el suelo. Casi pudo saborear el odio contenido en sus grandes y redondos ojos. Él se encargaría de que nunca más volviesen a brillar.

—Me encantaría poder leer tu mente, Edward—le dijo. —¿Estás esperando que Envy venga a rescatarte como el héroe que no es y nunca será? ¿O acaso lo odias por ser el responsable de que estés aquí ahora? Muero de ganas por saber.

Pride no contestó. No respondería a ninguna de las provocaciones de Greed, aunque nada de lo que dijo era cierto. La verdad era que deseaba que Envy lo echara de menos tanto como él lo hacía, que superara los miles de obstáculos que de un momento a otro los habían distanciado. Pero no olvidaba cómo era Envy. No cometería el mismo error que Greed. Quizá para ese entonces ya tuviese otro amante con quien desatar sus pasiones. Probablemente persiguiese a sus secuestradores por Cielo y Tierra por haberse atrevido a echar mano en sus pertenencias, pero nada más. Pride no era estúpido.

—Veo que prefieres guardar la energía de tu lengua para otros menesteres. Me parece bien; la necesitarás.

Dicho esto, el castaño se retiró y cerró la puerta. Pronto ésta se volvería a abrir, presentando a un nuevo "cliente". El rubio lo sabía, porque era lo que ocurría todos los días desde que vivía allí, en su pequeña celda, de donde sólo salía para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas y para asearse.

No había nadie con gustos normales entre los que lo visitaban. Se trataban todos ellos de hombres poderosos, podridos en dinero, aburridos de practicar el sexo como Dios manda. Pagaban fortunas por estar con él y cumplir sus depravados caprichos. Podían hacer y exigir todo lo que desearan, excepto lastimarlo. Greed era el único con tal privilegio, y sí que le sacaba provecho con asiduidad.

Entre los libertinos que más lo frecuentaban se encontraba un hombre de negocios, regordete y de baja estatura, autodeclarado heterosexual, amante de las mujeres, pero a quien le encantaba cómo se sentía estar dentro de un muchachito. Por este motivo ordenaba que al esclavo lo vistieran lo más afeminado posible, es decir, con vestidos, medias finas, listones y bella lencería. Los genitales masculinos y la ausencia de senos debían ser bien disimulados. También exigía que, si el muchacho gemía mientras lo penetraba, lo hiciera de forma tal que se asemejaran a los gemidos de una mujer. Apenas veía a Pride así ataviado, la locura parecía adueñarse de él. Solía hacer trizas los caros vestidos que tanto le gustaban, aunque jamás quitaba las bragas ni la ropa que cubría al pecho.

Otro cliente habitual era un viejo obispo, muy poderoso y respetado en la Iglesia. Bajo su apariencia de anciano cordial y tranquilo se escondía un sádico degenerado. Como hacía años que ya no lograba una erección, le gustaba observar con una amable sonrisa en el rostro cómo su esclavo se masturbaba y se introducía todo tipo de objetos que él mismo llevaba, y cuyo tamaño provocaba aquellas expresiones de dolor que tanto disfrutaba. Entre los que conocían sus poco religiosas aficiones se corría el rumor de que varios jóvenes habían resultado muertos debido a hemorragias causadas por sus preciados "juguetes".

Pero Pride era demasiado valioso para que alguien(exceptuando a Greed) se atreviese a dañarlo. No había uno que no quedase satisfecho con su belleza, la suavidad de sus manos, su extraordinaria sumisión, la exquisita expresión de su rostro al ser poseído. Todos gastaban fortunas en él, y regresaban al poco tiempo para repetir la experiencia o idear una nueva.

Comenzaron así a pasar los días de Pride. A ver sucederse los clientes, a volver a complacerlos, y a conocer nuevos. Tras terminar con un cliente, antes de irse a dormir, Greed siempre lo tomaba, sin importar lo que hubiesen hecho con él pocas horas atrás. Cuando contaba con poco tiempo, que eran las más de las veces, lo hacía poner en cuatro patas y lo penetraba sin ningún tipo de preparación, sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la cintura y recordándole que se lo estaba haciendo como a un perro porque no era más que eso. Durante las primeras ocasiones en las que esto ocurría, a Pride se le había secado la garganta de tanto gritar. Después, lentamente, su voz se había ido apagando hasta desaparecer. Sólo restaba el rechinar de la maltratada cama.

El cometido de Greed se estaba cumpliendo. Porque al final, su cotidianidad había terminado limitándose a sentir manos, lenguas y miembros desconocidos tocando cada rincón y hurgando en cada orificio de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos habían dejado de percibir sabores u olores, y de todos los sonidos sólo eran procesadas órdenes que cumplía sin pensar, por puro reflejo. Sus nervios se habían acostumbrado al dolor, al igual que su mente a las humillaciones diarias. Por fuera era un muñeco, dócil y obediente, ignorante de las quejas; por dentro, muy adentro, había logrado salvaguardar y encapsular su conciencia(o lo que quedaba de ella) con la esperanza de que algún día pudiese volver a vivir como un ser humano.

* * *

**  
**

**Ok. Capítulo corto, asqueroso y aburrido, lo sé. Prometo que el que sigue será mucho mejor.**

**Próximo capítulo: La historia de los bastardos.**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Un fanart! : nvydia. deviantart .com/art/Wounds-144943922 (borrar los espacios y pegar en el explorador para ver).

Este es un capítulo que disfruté mucho escribir, y que cuenta algunas cosas que quizás alguien se haya preguntado. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

* * *

**La historia de los Bastardos**

—La primera vez que vi a Envy, él no debía tener más de once años. Yo me había escabullido en un pequeño callejón para fumar un cigarrillo sin ser visto por mis padres adoptivos, cuando me encontré con su flacucha figura dándole patadas a una caja de cartón cerrada. Desde dentro de la caja se oían agudos lamentos los cuales deduje que debían pertenecer a un grupo de cachorritos recién nacidos.

»—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le pregunté espontáneamente.

»—Estos estúpidos perros... —respondió sin dirigirme la mirada. —Han sido abandonados por sus padres... Me dan tanta rabia...

»No hace falta que aclare lo extraño que me pareció su explicación. Tras acercarme a él, descubrí las magulladuras que cubrían su rostro y sus brazos descubiertos. Yo estaba más que intrigado.

»—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

»Por un momento, sus ojos, curiosamente violáceos, se dirigieron a los míos. Luego regresaron su atención hacia la maltratada caja, donde los ataques no habían cesado.

»—Mis compañeros... Ellos me han golpeado... por ser un bastardo.

»Suspiré, contemplando sus lágrimas de cólera derramarse como la repentina erupción de dos pequeños volcanes. Las patadas se hicieron más enérgicas.

»—Yo soy huérfano—comenté, quizá intentando una especie de simpatía.

»Patada. Patada.

»—¿Y eso qué carajo significa?

»Patada.

»—Que mis verdaderos padres están muertos.

»Patada.

»—Y a mí qué me importa.

»Patada.

»—¿Cuántos son los niños que te golpearon?—insistí.

»—Cuatro.

»—Mh... —medité. —¿Crees que tú y yo podamos encargarnos de ellos?

»Entonces sonrió, apartando su interés de los pobres cachorritos y finalmente volteándose hacia mí. A partir de ese momento, aunque ninguno lo supiera, nuestro destino fue sellado.

»Ambos coincidimos en que llevar un par de varas de hierro sería lo mejor para arreglar la diferencia numérica. Mientras buscábamos a los niños, el cielo se fue cargando de nubes oscuras y un viento húmedo comenzó a soplar.. A lo lejos centelleaban algunos amenazantes relámpagos. Por algún extraño motivo, yo me sentía muy entusiasmado. Por otra parte, no podía descifrar lo que significaba la expresión plasmada en el rostro del chico que acababa de conocer.

»Cuando hallamos a los niños, en el sitio descampado y supuestamente secreto para los que no pertenecieran a su grupo, ni siquiera les dimos la oportunidad de gritar. Los tomamos por sorpresa, así que la victoria fue inminente. Por supuesto que yo no esperaba que mi compañero se enfervorizara a ese punto, incluso luego de haber dañado a sus enemigos hasta causarles el desmayo. En el momento en que una abundante y pesada lluvia comenzó a caer, yo logré despertar a la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho. Paralizado, observé a las siluetas infantiles cubiertas de sangre. A sus huesos, rotos y expuestos, a sus caras y sus cráneos hundidos. Los ojos violáceos brillaban. En cuanto se hubo calmado y su arma dejó de impactar contra los cuerpos silenciosos, sus labios, finos y pálidos, se relajaron. Yo temblaba a un costado, incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

»—Vete, yo me encargaré—dijo de pronto, su voz venciendo al sonido del agua cayendo para llegar hasta mis oídos aturdidos. —Asegúrate de bañarte de inmediato e incinerar tu ropa; las manchas de sangre jamás se borran.

»—D-de acuerdo—contesté, esforzándome por que mis pies se despegaran del suelo empapado.

»—Ah, y otra cosa—interrumpió mi retirada. —Ni se te ocurra ir a la policía o contarle a alguien sobre esto. Si lo haces, te mataré.

»No respondí. Corrí a toda velocidad a casa, rogando que la espesa lluvia lograse ocultar las gotas de sangre que me habían salpicado. Afortunadamente, mis padrastros no estaban allí. A pesar de que era bueno mintiendo, la situación me tenía demasiado nervioso como para haber sabido qué diablos decirles. Ese día no volví a salir. Tenía terror hasta de encender la televisión y ver mi rostro allí.

»Pero no me era permitido faltar a la escuela, así que al otro día tuve que asistir, llevándome mi paranoia conmigo. Todos hablaban del brutal asesinato de un grupo de niños de primaria. En la escuela, en la calle, en los negocios. La inseguridad y los violentos e inaceptables tiempos que corrían constituía el segundo tema de discusión. Aún no había sospechosos.

»—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?—oí que alguien decía a mis espaldas durante mi camino de regreso.

»Era él.

»—B-bien, ¿y tú?

»—Muy bien—respondió con cierta malignidad. —¿Has tenido algún tipo de inconveniente?

»—No. Hice lo que me dijiste. ¿Y tú?

»—Tampoco. Por cierto, mi nombre es Envy.

»—Yo soy Greed.

»Estrechamos nuestras manos, sonriendo, como si fuéramos dos chicos normales que acaban de trabar una amistad y no un par de asesinos sin sentimiento alguno de culpabilidad. Esa tarde me invitó a su casa. Allí conocí a su madre, Dante, quien me saludó amablemente y nos dio algo de dinero para que comprásemos algo de cenar. En su habitación escuchamos música, fumamos y bebimos vino barato. Aquél fue mi primer contacto con el rock y con una guitarra. Una Sx colgaba de la pared; el único regalo que su padre le había dado antes de marcharse.

»—Envy, ¿tu mamá no te regañará si te encuentra con estas cosas?

»—Nah. Ya sabe que fumo y que tengo alcohol aquí. No le molesta.

»—Wow. Debe ser la mejor madre del mundo.

»—Sí, algo así.

»—Oye...

»—¿Qué?

»Sabía que no debíamos hablar del asunto si queríamos salir impunes, pero mi corazón se encontraba demasiado desasosegado como para andar tragándose mis incertidumbres.

»—¿Ya habías... matado a alguien antes?

»—¿Prefieres que te responda aquí o frente a los reporteros? ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —gritó, poniéndose de pie y arrojando al piso la botella vacía que llevaba en la mano.

»—Bueno, tampoco te pongas así...

»—Tsk... No hagas que me enfurezca—me advirtió, volviéndose a sentar a mi lado. —Y no, fue mi primera vez.

»—También la mía—agregué, aunque aquello fuera bastante obvio.

»Pasó el tiempo. Solíamos juntarnos todas las tardes a ensayar o a vaguear, y frecuentemente nos salteábamos las clases. En verdad nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigos. Como mis padrastros no me daban dinero y la madre de Envy era pobre, comprábamos drogas baratas o lanzaperfume. En las noches recorríamos la ciudad, viéndonos con amigos, yendo a los videojuegos, asistiendo a conciertos y emborrachándonos. La pasábamos bien.

»Varios años después, durante una tarde de verano, luego de haber bebido vodka y aspirado más que de costumbre, nos encontrábamos en su habitación, echados en el suelo, oyendo música y mirando una porno. Debido al insoportable calor y al efecto de las sustancias ingeridas, nos habíamos quitado toda la ropa. Pocas veces habíamos estado tan colocados. A mi alrededor, todo daba vueltas de una manera muy singular. Como un calidoscopio.

»—Envy... —lo llamé, girando la cabeza en su dirección. Él se había recostado hacia un lado, quizá demasiado mareado como para mantenerse despierto.

»—¿Qué ocurre?

»—Quiero... quiero probar una cosa—respondí, arrastrándome hasta acomodarme sobre él y comenzar a refregar mi sexo sobre su trasero. No sé cómo fue que se me ocurrió hacer eso, pero enseguida descubrí que se sentía muy bien.

»—Greed... ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

»—Te dije que quiero probar algo.

»—Ya, aléjate—se quejó, haciendo un movimiento de fastidio con la mano. —Me das calor.

»—Envy... Creo... creo que se me está poniendo dura.

»—Greed, te dije que te largues.

»—La voy a meter—dije, experimentando de pronto fuertes punzadas de placer en la parte baja del abdomen. Ya no podía detenerme.

»—¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Espera! ¡No!

»A pesar de su negativa, Envy no poseía las fuerzas ni el equilibrio suficientes como para detenerme. Mientras apoyaba una de mis manos en sus omóplatos para evitar que se levantase, con la otra sostenía mi miembro, acercándolo a su entrada.

»—¡Greed, espera! ¡Eso no cabrá en...!

»—Tú déjame probar—insistí con firmeza antes de hacer presión y hundirme en él con todas mis fuerzas. La música alta y los obscenos sonidos de la porno se encargaron de cubrir sus quejidos. Aquello se sintió jodidamente bien. Mierda, el solo recordarlo hace que me excite. Luego de haber entrado y salido de él unas cuantas veces, me ocupé de masturbar su pene fláccido. Si mal no recuerdo, bastaron unos pocos minutos para que Envy comenzara también a disfrutarlo.

»Aquél fue nuestro primer revolcón. Pero, contrario a lo que se podría imaginar, no volvimos a hacerlo ni hablar al respecto hasta mucho después. Me estoy refiriendo a la época de Pewflexxx. Para ese entonces, la madre de Envy ya había muerto, y éste se ganaba la vida de formas poco éticas pero lo suficientemente redituables como para mantenerse y comprar mejores instrumentos y equipos musicales. Gracias a ello, en uno de los recitales se pudo dar el lujo de hacer añicos la guitarra que le había regalado su padre. En verdad odiaba a Hohenheim. Tú, Edward, jamás podrías comprender hasta dónde llegaba su profundo desprecio. En fin, como decía... La primera de las orgías que tanta fama le trajeron a la banda ocurrió una noche, luego de la última canción que tocamos. Un grupo de fans se negaba a irse, exigiendo que siguiésemos tocando. Envy, divertido por tal comportamiento, encontrándose drogado y bastante fuera de sí(como era su costumbre), se quitó la ropa y se arrojó sobre ellos, gritando que ya había tocado suficiente y que ya era hora que lo tocaran a él. El resto de la anécdota es bastante predecible. Mientras los demás se desnudaban y se manoseaban, los otros miembros de la banda permanecimos observándolos, atónitos. Al terminar, Envy regresó riendo, asegurando que la había pasado tan bien que haría aquello luego de todos los recitales. Claro que nadie le dio mucha importancia. Quién hubiese dicho que en verdad lo cumpliría, y que haría de ello una costumbre para todos sus seguidores.

»No recuerdo si fue durante la segunda o tercer orgía que decidí unirme, picado por la curiosidad. Esta vez, la noticia se había corrido, así que el número de participantes había aumentado. Apenas me introduje en ese amontonamiento de cuerpos ardientes, desinhibidas manos comenzaron a recorrerme. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada con nadie, alguien se me arrojó encima. Era Envy, quien sin perder un instante hundió su lengua en mi boca como si hubiese estado deseando aquello durante años. Quizá desde la primera vez que lo hicimos. De pronto sentí celos de todos los que nos rodeaban. Quería ser el único que lo tocase, que lo besase. Así que lo arrastré conmigo y lo llevé a un rincón en donde no pudieran molestarnos. Allí lo hice mío por segunda vez.

»Afortunadamente, la siguiente oportunidad no se hizo esperar tanto. Porque a partir de entonces no lo hacíamos únicamente durante las orgías, sino también en su casa o en la mía. Hacerlo con Envy era, además de tocar la guitarra, mi parte favorita de cualquier jornada. Así fue como un día, nuevamente influido por los efectos de estupefacientes(ahora de mayor calidad), tuve una graciosa ocurrencia:

»—Envy, creo que tú y yo deberíamos casarnos. ¿Qué opinas?

»Como imaginé, él profirió una fuerte carcajada, escupiendo la cerveza que acababa de llevarse a los labios.

»—¡Mierda, Greed! ¡Vas a hacer que me mee de la risa! Además, el matrimonio gay no es legal aquí.

»—Pero no hay nada legal contra las parejas gays, ¿o sí?

»—Supongo que no. Greed, ¿estás proponiendo que seamos novios?—cuestionó, a punto de volver a revolcarse de la risa.

»—Bueno, dicho de esa manera suena demasiado cursi. ¿Qué te parece si te propongo que seas mi pareja?

»—Umm... —murmuró, desviando la mirada y entornando los párpados. —Después de todo, eres el único con el que tengo sexo. El resto de la gente que asiste a las orgías es fea. Yo no lo hago con gente fea.

»—¿Estás insinuando que Lust es fea?

»—Lust pasa demasiado tiempo con Gluttony... Eso le quita el ochenta por ciento de su atractivo—bromeó.

»Nunca entendí por qué Envy aceptó mi proposición, pero el hecho fue que lo hizo. En realidad, yo no se lo había dicho en serio. Pero una vez que él había aceptado, la idea no me pareció tan mala. Sonaba como a una nueva experiencia. De eso se trataba: de probar cosas nuevas. Quizá el pito se me parase más al pensar que lo estaba haciendo con mi pareja. Quién sabe.

»Yo sabía que tenía algo especial con Envy. Sacando la amistad, la banda, el sexo, nuestra relación como pareja y todo lo demás, pues tal cosa especial tenía que ver con el momento en el que aún ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres: el día en que habíamos asesinado a aquellos niños. Para mí, ese secreto, ese haber compartido nuestro primer asesinato, era un vínculo importantísimo e inquebrantable. Por ello, cuando Envy me confesó con tanta naturalidad que creía haber matado a alguien, a ti, sentí que tal vínculo se rompía. En un principio no entendí muy bien por qué me molestaba tanto. Al regresar a mi casa, me recosté en la cama y comencé a meditar al respecto. Cerré los ojos, intentando recordar el asesinato en detalle. Fue entonces cuando descubrí algo tremendo. Algo que la conmoción del momento no me había permitido vislumbrar: esa tarde, bajo la lluvia, sólo la vara de Envy estaba cubierta de sangre. ¿Comprendes lo que digo? El vínculo que yo había considerado lo más importante entre él y yo no era más que una invención mía. ¡Sólo Envy había asesinado a esos niños, mientras yo me había mantenido inmóvil en un costado, observando! Yo jamás había matado a nadie.

»Entonces, mientras el tiempo pasaba y me daba cuenta de que lo perdía, se me fue gestando el capricho de que debía corregir ese error. Yo tenía que matar a alguien. Tenía que matarte a ti, que te habías interpuesto entre Envy y yo. Claro que el curso de los acontecimientos hizo que mis planes se alteraran un poco. Esa parte de la historia la conoces bien, ¿verdad?

»El destino es caprichoso, ¿no crees?

* * *

Continuará...

**Próximo capitulo:** Aparición estelar de un nuevo personaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Comenzaba a dolerle cada parte de su cuerpo. La espalda, los brazos, las muñecas amarradas, los tobillos, responsables de sostenerle todo el peso. Colgarlo cabeza abajo parecía ser la forma favorita de Greed de torturarlo. Toda esa sangre caliente acumulada en su cabeza se estaba tornando insoportable. Como un globo demasiado fino capaz de estallar de un momento a otro.

Finalmente, el culpable de sus padecimientos entró a la habitación. Sin decir nada, tan solo mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa torcida, se le acercó, bajándose la cremallera, y colocó su miembro erecto en su boca. Pride emitió algo parecido a un quejido, horriblemente incomodado por su posición y por lo que le obligaban a hacer. Además del dolor, ahora le costaba respirar. Apretó los puños, ignorando el sufrimiento extra que aquello le ocasionaba.

—Vamos, chico. Podrías ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo, ¿no?

Tras escuchar esa provocación, simplemente no logró controlarse. Greed se echó hacia atrás, dando un alarido.

—¡Hijo de puta!—exclamó, dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo oscilar cual extraño péndulo.— ¿Cómo te atreves a morderme?

Volviendo a esconder su zona herida, el ex guitarrista de Pewflexxx hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerse y regresar a su actitud despreocupada de siempre.

—Bien. Tienes suerte que ahora te toca atender a un cliente muy especial. Pero no creas que al terminar te salvarás de un severo castigo.

Dicho y hecho, dos hombres altos y musculosos lo llevaron al lavabo donde solían asearlo y prepararlo para sus provisorios amos. En general lo mandaban a rasurarse, lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo y, dependiendo de la ocasión, a vestirse con tal o cual atuendo. Sin embargo, esta vez lo de "cliente _muy_ especial" parecía ir en serio. Junto a la ducha lo aguardaban un frasco de champú importado, jabón fino de tocador y un pote de crema para el cuerpo con perfume floral. Mientras se bañaba, bajo las miradas libidinosas de sus vigilantes, a pesar de que se había habituado a mantener la mente en blanco, Pride sintió curiosidad. Pero los detalles extraños no se detuvieron allí. Tras el baño, luego de vestirlo con una hermosa bata de seda color bordó, le vendaron los ojos con un pañuelo negro y lo condujeron hasta un vehículo. El viajé duró aproximadamente dos horas. Recibiendo la fresca brisa con aroma a campiña que entraba por la ventanilla después de haberse pasado meses encerrado, se preguntó si acaso lo llevarían a su muerte. La posibilidad se veía remota. Greed no renunciaría a la fortuna que estaba amasando gracias a él por una simple mordida en sus partes íntimas, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando el vehículo por fin se detuvo y lo hicieron descender, sintió hierba fresca cosquilleándole los tobillos. Los pájaros canturreaban en las alturas. Imaginó que aquella sería una buena oportunidad para suspirar de gusto. Quizá también para sonreír. Pero no deseaba hacer nada de ello. Enseguida alguien le aferró uno de sus hombros y le marcó el camino. Atravesó salas que por el retumbar de los pasos daban la impresión de ser muy amplias, transitó largos pasillos, subió por escaleras alfombradas. Por fin le ordenaron que se detuviese, cerrando una puerta detrás suyo.

—Ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo—dijo una voz masculina.

Al hacerlo, Pride descubrió una habitación enorme engalanada con todo tipo de adornos brillantes, cuadros, pequeñas cascadas, y cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con bellos tapices. A los costados se alzaban un par de bibliotecas cargadas de libros de aspecto costoso. Una cama de gran tamaño se ubicaba en la pared opuesta. Y, casi en el medio de la sala, había una mesa repleta de platos sofisticadísimos, calientes y fríos. Esto último captó fuertemente la atención de Pride quien, harto de la basura con la que solían alimentarlo(generalmente sobras), sintió cómo, a pesar de las circunstancias, se le hacía agua la boca.

—Come lo que gustes—lo invitó el hombre que se mantenía sentado en una esquina sombría. Resultaba imposible verle el rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo. —Después de todo, el banquete fue preparado para ti.

Pride nunca había estado tan feliz de acatar una orden. Aunque desconfiado, se dejó llevar por su instinto y su terrible apetito probando todo tipo de sopas, carnes, frutos secos, vinos, jugos, dulces, frutas y cosas que desconocía qué diablos eran pero sabían de maravilla. Una vez satisfecho, se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Entonces oyó que el hombre reía, poniéndose de pie. Las luces revelaron a un tipo treintañero de estatura promedio, morocho, de tez blanca y negros ojos rasgados. El mismo vestía un elegante uniforme militar color azul oscuro.

—Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang. Gusto en conocerte, Edward Elric.

El aludido no respondió ni devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente la parte desagradable que seguía. Ignorando el silencio y la descortesía, el Coronel se puso de pie, caminando hacia él. Luego se colocó en cuclillas a un lado de sus piernas desnudas y lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando con el dorso de la mano los mechones de cabello que le cubrían parte del rostro.

—En verdad eres tan hermoso como te describieron; lo ideal para una persona exigente como yo.

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero supo que debía contenerse. No deseaba seguir sumando castigos a la lista. Por su parte, Roy comenzó a deslizar sus caricias por su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, el interior de sus brazos. La bata que llevaba puesta pronto fue abierta y deslizada hasta la altura de su cintura.

—Tienes una cicatriz interesante aquí—señaló el Coronel con cierta curiosidad, palpando la marca en su hombro.

—Es de hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tiene importancia—mintió, y cerró los ojos, rememorando a Envy mimando dicha zona con devoción.

—No debemos restarle importancia a las cicatrices. Son huellas del pasado que están para recordarnos lo que ocurrió y enseñarnos los errores que no debemos volver a cometer. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Nuevamente Pride permaneció en silencio. No tenía ganas de compartir sus pensamientos con un extraño, y menos si era uno que pagaba por acostarse con él contra su propia voluntad. No tardó en sentir un par de labios besando sus manos y sus muslos, los cuales fueron separados para descubrir su sexo dormido. Antes de comenzar a masturbarlo, Roy mordió la punta de uno de sus guantes con el objetivo de quitárselo y así permitir que ambas pieles se rozaran. La otra mano, aún enguantada, continuó explorando la figura del menor. Poco a poco, el miembro que con delicadeza empuñaba se fue despertando, hasta que decidió que era hora de darle atención con su propia lengua.

El rubio arqueó la espalda hacia adelante e inclinó la cabeza, experimentando un calor que subía por su entrepierna y su abdomen. Desde que fuera capturado por la Mafia, jamás se había sentido así. Si le ordenaban gemir, él gemía. Si le ordenaban gritar, él gritaba. En varias ocasiones, tratándose más de una reacción del cuerpo que de un verdadero estado de goce, su miembro se había excitado, pero no tardaba en retraerse al sufrir las crueldades que cometían con él. Nadie le había procurado el placer desinteresado que ahora estaba recibiendo. De un momento a otro su respiración se volvió pesada, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente, sus dedos se perdieron en la corta cabellera negra. El clímax llegó finalmente, y con él, un prolongado suspiro. De repente se sentía muy agotado, como si quisiera dormir durante días. Roy, quien había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar los restos de saliva que habían quedado en sus labios, lo levantó cuidadosamente con sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama, en donde lo arropó con las sábanas y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla que Greed le había golpeado.

—Qué salvajes. No puedo entender cómo alguien se atreve a lastimarte de esa forma. Pero ya no te preocupes y duerme. Tú sólo duerme.

Oyendo la voz cada vez más lejana del Coronel, Pride se dejó conducir por los turbios e intrincados pasadizos del sueño.

Al despertar, se halló solo en la habitación. Antes de lograr comprobar si de casualidad habían olvidado echar el cerrojo a la puerta, sus custodios de costumbre entraron para llevarlo de regreso. Nuevamente le vendaron los ojos y lo trasladaron en el mismo vehículo.

Esa misma noche, Roy Mustang y Greed se encontraron para cenar en el exclusivo restaurante donde éste último solía reunirse con sus clientes para cerrar los tratos.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido el chico?

—Me reservaré mi opinión para mí—contestó el Coronel, agitando levemente el vino rojo de su copa. —Dime, ¿cuánto dinero ganas por él en una semana?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te agradecería que no respondieras a mis preguntas con otra pregunta.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro. Depende de la cantidad de clientes, de quiénes sean ellos, de qué _servicios_ deseen...

—De acuerdo, olvídalo. Cuando terminemos de cenar quiero que calcules lo que has ganado en tu semana más provechosa. Duplica el importe y será el dinero que obtendrás de mí cada siete días.

Greed abrió grandes los ojos, olvidando por un instante masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

—A cambio de ello, quiero exclusividad sobre Edward.

—¿E-exclusividad?

Roy carraspeó, molesto porque su petición sobre no contestar con preguntas insistía en ser ignorada.

—Exclusividad. No habrá más clientes que yo. Nadie lo tocará ni mantendrá relaciones sexuales de ninguna clase con él. Creo que estoy siendo bastante claro.

—S-sí, entiendo. Pero ocurre que tenemos muchos clientes regulares y supongo que ellos no estarán muy contentos con...

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del mafioso. Conocía perfectamente al hombre que tenía delante, su poder, dinero y reputación. Además, acababa de proponerle pagar el doble de lo que solía ganar. ¿Por qué habría de negarse? Sin embargo, el objetivo principal de todo aquello no era sólo la ganancia, sino también traerle el infortunio a Edward Elric. E infortunio no era precisamente lo que sufriría al encontrarse bajo la protección de Mustang. Sin contar que perdería el derecho de follárselo a diario.

Finalizado el encuentro, se dirigió a la celda dentro de la cual mantenían al cautivo, donde tuvo que contener sus deseos tanto sexuales como agresivos.

—Ya duérmete—le dijo. —Hoy no cenarás una mierda.

Edward se recostó en su cama sin importunarse, sintiéndose aún satisfecho por el festín que se había dado horas atrás. Aún podía oler el perfume de la crema que llevaba en la piel.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Descubriremos qué ha sido de la vida de un personaje dejado atrás. Las esperanzas se van diluyendo en un mar de pesadillas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Afuera del pequeño departamento ubicado en la periferia de la ciudad, llovía con fuerza. La tormenta había comenzado antes de que el indeseable visitante llegara, así que en el suelo de viejas baldosas se habían formado diminutos charquitos. Ninguno de los presentes tenía especial apetencia de romper el silencio reinante entre las cuatro apretadas paredes. Pero el tiempo apremiaba para uno de ellos.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

El otro, sentado donde estaba, realizó un movimiento brusco con el cuerpo, como si le costara reprimir los monstruos que le ordenaban gritar un millón de injurias.

—¿Es una broma? Todavía no comprendo cómo tienes el descaro de venir a mi casa.

—Supongo que aún no entiendes la gravedad de la situación, ¿no?

Envy se quitó el abrigo empapado, colocándolo en el respaldo de una silla. El lugar apestaba a humedad. Después de haber visto morir a su padre frente a sus ojos, Alphonse había decidido vender la casa en donde todo había ocurrido. Como era de esperarse, el precio al que se vende una propiedad donde ocurrieron tremendas tragedias no puede ser demasiado elevado. Todo ello se había llevado a cabo una vez que el joven saliera de la institución mental donde lo internaron durante un mes. Los signos de tales vivencias eran fácilmente observables en sus pronunciadas ojeras y sus erráticos ademanes. Envy no se veía mucho mejor. Sus párpados inferiores se hallaban oscurecidos y tenía moretones y rasguños en varios sitios.

—No te acomodes demasiado—le advirtió el menor.

—¡Demonios! ¡No es momento para andar haciéndose el ofendido! Tu hermano...

—El que no entiende nada eres tú, Envy. ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? Te apareciste en nuestras vidas presentándote como un buen amigo. Te creímos. Y al final... Bueno, no hace falta que te diga lo que sucedió. Todo ese infierno fue culpa tuya. Mi padre fue asesinado, mi hermano dejó de hablarme, mi mejor amiga, Winry, se negó a volver a verme. Me quedé completamente solo. Me arruinaste la vida. Y ahora... ¿Ahora pretendes que te ayude?

—No quiero que me ayudes a mí, sino a Pride. Si pudiera hacerlo solo por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Crees que me divierte ir por allí pidiendo favores? Logré sacarles bastante información a los secuestradores, pero son demasiados y están tras de mí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera me dejan dormir tranquilo. Probablemente también te tengan vigilado a ti y ya sepan que estoy aquí. No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya. ¡Él es tu hermano! Yo tengo que rescatar a Pride. Yo... Yo...

—No, Envy—lo interrumpió Alphonse. —Esa persona a la que llamas Pride no es más que una invención creada por ti. Ya no es mi hermano. Mi hermano Edward está muerto. Por eso crees amarlo, porque sólo te amas a ti mismo. Ahora vete o llamaré a la policía.

El peliverde quedó atónito por semejante análisis, pero luego curvó los labios hacia abajo en una mueca de asco, manoteó su abrigo y se giró en dirección a la salida.

—Definitivamente, lo que no le falta a este mundo es gente cobarde. Y no creo haber arruinado tu vida. Estoy seguro de que era una mierda antes de que me conocieras—espetó, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Nuevamente, su misma sangre volvía a decepcionarlo.

* * *

El otoño había concluido. Abundantes y sucesivas lluvias acompañaban la llegada de la primavera. Pride no podía presenciar tales fenómenos naturales, pero al menos oía el repicar de las gotas cayendo afuera y se entretenía observando los surcos de agua que se deslizaban desde la ventana hasta amontonarse en el suelo.

Mientras el cielo se hallaba cubierto de densos nubarrones y los rayos castigaban la tierra, Pride encontraba a Envy en el único sitio en el que le era posible: en sus sueños. Imaginaba su cuerpo, esbelto y cómodamente liviano, sobre el suyo, una de sus manos acariciando tiernamente su frente y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba muchísimo. En cuanto éste descendió para lamer sus pezones, exhaló un suspiro de placer, anhelando no despertar jamás. Sus figuras ya comenzaban a ondularse voluptuosamente, buscando mayor contacto y fricción.

—Envy... Yo...

—Shhh.... —lo silenció, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios húmedos. —No querrás que sepan que estoy aquí...

—Pero...

—Shhh...

Se resignó a cerrar los ojos, preparándose para relajarse y sólo disfrutar. Nada debería arruinar ese magistral momento. Abrió las piernas, listo a concretar lo inevitable. Entonces...

—¡¡Aaaggh!!

Quien ahora estaba delante suyo no era Envy, sino el responsable de su captura. El repentino dolor causado por el cuello de una botella introducido en su ano lo había obligado a regresar a la vigilia. Sus muñecas, siempre esposadas, habían sido sujetadas a los barrotes de la cama con ayuda de su cadena.

—¡¿Qué... qué haces?! ¡¡Quita eso!!—exclamó, debatiéndose en vano.

—Eh, tranquilo... Sólo pensé que quizá tendrías... sed—alegó Greed. Gracias a que no llevaba sus redondas lentes de costumbre era posible notar lo irritado que tenía los ojos y sus pupilas algo dilatadas.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Recuerda que Mustang...!

—¡¿Mustang?! ¡Ese coronelsucho engreído! Como si me importaran sus estúpidos tratos... ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Mi propiedad! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

Pride apretó los dientes y contrajo los puños, padeciendo espantosos sufrimientos al ser movido el cuello de la botella dentro suyo en forma circular. La textura del mismo era como de gruesos anillos apilados, cosa que ayudaba a aumentar su tortura.

—¡El pico... el pico está filoso! ¡Me está lastimando! ¡Alguien! ¡¡Alguien que me ayude!!

Greed no sólo hizo caso omiso a sus gritos, sino que inclinó la botella de manera que lo poco que restaba de la bebida alcohólica que ésta contenía se vertió en sus recién abiertas heridas.

—¿Ves? Al menos no se infectará...

—¡¡No!! ¡Quítala!

—Uh... Si insistes tanto...

De un brusco tirón retiró la botella, arrojándola a un rincón, donde se hizo añicos. Luego, con movimientos torpes se abalanzó sobre el rubio, ignorando las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y el temblor de su piel, y lo penetró.

—Mierda... —musitó, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás sin lograr mantener un ritmo regular. —No entiendo cómo después de todo sigues siendo tan estrecho... Debe ser un don o algo así...

Ya mareado por el incesante dolor, Pride descendió la mirada, descubriendo al miembro hinchado de Greed manchándose progresivamente de sangre cada vez que entraba y salía. De pronto, su garganta se vio rodeada por lo que sobraba de cadena. No hubo más aire que pasara por su tráquea. Los ojos de Greed, completamente abiertos, brillaron de gusto y de locura.

—¡¿Oyes ese ruido, Edward?! ¡Creo que te estoy destruyendo las entrañas!

Cuando pensó que ya no aguantaría más, que se desmayaría o moriría si aquello no terminaba, su agresor se desplomó sobre él, inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo tras recuperar un poco de oxígeno y energía fue separarse de él y arrojarlo a un lado. Respirando agitadamente, aún padeciendo espasmos por el trauma, se liberó de su amarre y envolvió el cuello del otro con la cadena. Un par de minutos le bastarían para acabar con su vida. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron su alterada mente.

Si asesinaba a Greed, no cabía dudas de que sus secuaces luego lo asesinarían a él. Basado en ese razonamiento, revisó en sus bolsillos en búsqueda de la llave que abriera sus esposas. No encontró más que un paquete de cigarrillos. Ni siquiera un arma o un miserable encendedor. Decidió regresar a su anterior cometido. Meditó acerca de sus posibilidades, de lo insoportable que resultaría seguir viviendo de esa manera. Observó las sábanas sucias de sangre y transpiración. Apretó ambos extremos de la cadena con fuerza, sin atreverse aún a jalar hacia los lados.

"_No cometas estupideces. De seguro Envy viene en camino",_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Entonces recordó lo que Envy le había enseñado tiempo atrás, cuando él aún no se llamaba Pride: _"Nunca, jamás, confíes en nadie. Ni siquiera en mí. La confianza que depositas en otra persona se convierte en una debilidad. Y tú no eres débil."_

Envy no vendría.

Tenía que jalar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de subir este capítulo.**

**Para los que lo pedían, hay un poco más de Roy. ¿Les gusta el RoyxEd? A mí particularmente no, pero creo que le iba bien el personaje... Bah, a este punto creo que ninguno está en personaje xD  
**

El Coronel Roy Mustang pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas e influyentes del país. A pesar de que su rango no era aún de lo más alto, llegar a él a los veintinueve años era toda una excepción y algo merecedor de grandes méritos. Su padre, fallecido pocos años atrás, no había logrado cambiar el único detalle que no le enorgullecía de su hijo: su soltería, cosa que era motivo de especulación y fantaseo de la mayoría de las jovencitas(y no tan jovencitas) pertenecientes a su círculo social. Obviando esto último, aunque contaba con varios enemigos que cualquier hombre con su posición y evidente atractivo físico tendría, nada atentaba contra su intachable reputación.

Pero todos guardamos secretos. Unos más que otros.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Pride sufrió un sobresalto y soltó la cadena que enredaba el cuello de Greed. Sus manos no habían obedecido cuando les ordenó que jalaran. En el momento en que el hombre que acababa de entrar lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos para sacarlo de la cama, se retorció con tanta fuerza que sintió náuseas. El pensamiento de que ya no contaba con la energía y la voluntad para oponerse a nada lo llenó de miedo. Todavía dolían mucho sus heridas.

—Este Greed... —dijo el sujeto. Llevaba su largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola y vestía un traje color beige. — Si sigue así hará que lo maten. Y lo mismo digo de ti. No olvides que la vida o la muerte de tu hermano está en tus manos.

Después de la advertencia, llamó a dos guardias para que liberasen a Greed y se lo llevaran.

—Espero que te portes bien, Edward—agregó antes de retirarse.

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su corazón latía a un ritmo inverosímil, pero él apenas se permitía respirar.

Algunas horas más tarde, quizás dos, quizás diez, los guardias de siempre fueron a buscarlo a su celda. Desde que el trato que acordaba exclusividad había sido firmado, ya unas cuantas semanas atrás, nunca se sabía cuándo el prisionero permanecería el día entero sin ser molestado, o cuándo sus servicios serían requeridos por su nuevo y supuesto único amo. En esta ocasión ocurriría lo segundo. Se bañaría con los finos y costosos jabones y champúes, se untaría la exquisita loción corporal, se vestiría con delicada seda. Antes de que abordara el vehículo, sin embargo, Greed apareció. Su expresión ya no se veía tan trastornada ni sus ojos tan irritados, aunque se le habían formado unas violáceas ojeras. Manteniendo una mirada amenazante, se acercó a Pride y le colocó un pañuelo al cuello para ocultar las marcas que le había causado con la cadena.

—Si le dices algo a Mustang, despídete de tu querido hermanito.

La advertencia había sido innecesaria. Si había algo que Pride no deseaba, eso era seguir agregando desgracias a su existencia.

El viaje fue largo y fatigoso. Sumado a su cansancio tanto mental como corporal, estaba el dolor que sentía cada vez que el automóvil realizaba algún salto brusco. En varias oportunidades tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta y arrojarse afuera. Pero sabía que sería inútil, pues con los ojos vendados le resultaría imposible escapar o esconderse eficazmente. Y los hombres de Greed tenían armas. Armas mucho más eficaces que un par de piernas exhaustas y dos ojos cegados.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward—oyó la formal voz del Coronel saludándolo, cosa que le hizo saber que ya podría deshacerse de su vendaje.

Como todas las veces en las que visitaba aquella suntuosa habitación, el exquisito banquete volvía a ofrecerse ante él, aunque ahora no se encontraba con apetito. Aquello llamó fuertemente la atención del hombre mayor, quien se le acercó de inmediato, descubriendo el pañuelo de su cuello.

—¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo haber indicado que te lo pusieras—protestó, sujetando una de sus puntas con la yema de los dedos.

—Esto... Esto es...

Antes de que Pride pudiera inventar nada que lo evitara, la prenda fue removida de un único y delicado tirón, revelando las pequeñas marquitas que ella había estado ocultando.

—Pero... ¿qué...?

Turbado por la situación, el rubio permaneció quieto y callado, sus labios moviéndose torpemente en el vano intento de pronunciar excusas. Sin perder un segundo, el Coronel se puso en cuclillas, lo obligó con sus manos a separar las piernas y rozó con el dedo índice su maltrecha entrada, cosa que le provocó un gran dolor.

—¡Ou!—se quejó, dando un rápido e involuntario paso hacia atrás.

—Me han engañado... —musitó el morocho con la vista fija en un punto indeterminado. —Te han seguido vendiendo, a pesar del trato... —. A medida que hablaba se evidenciaba progresivamente cómo su ceño se iba frunciendo, y las venas de sus músculos se tensaban. Finalmente, alzó sus ojos hacia el menor: —¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién? ¡Dime quién ha sido!

Pride continuó caminando de espaldas, silencioso, hasta tropezar y caer sentado sobre uno de los sillones de raso. Al verse inmovilizado por sus antebrazos recordó que no había adónde huir.

—¡Fue Greed! ¡Pero...!

—¡Greed! Debí haber adivinado que se trataba de una rata traicionera incapaz de cumplir un trato...

Sin haberle permitido acotar nada, el Coronel se puso de pie, alejándose de Pride y, recobrando un poco la compostura, le habló a éste un poco más calmado:

—Como ya te he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Yo arreglaré esto. Por el momento, quédate aquí y ponte cómodo.

Y con esas palabras se retiró, dejando a su adorado muchacho solo y preocupado. Éste permaneció largo rato sentado en el mismo sillón, observando con apatía la habitación y su infinito lujo, al intacto banquete, a la puerta cerrada. Por fin juntó fuerzas para levantarse. Dio vueltas por el amplio ambiente, echó un vistazo al montón de libros prolijamente acomodados, se recostó en la cama. Como no tenía forma de saber la hora, el tiempo parecía estancado, y aquello por algún motivo lo perturbaba.

Mustang no regresaba. Pride se quedó dormido unas cuantas veces, incapaz de deshacerse de aquel desasosiego. Un nuevo pensamiento lo invadió: ¿Qué ocurriría si Mustang no regresaba nunca? ¿Si los hombres de Greed lo mataban? ¿O si simplemente lo dejaba allí, olvidado y solo, con un irónicamente distinguido banquete como único alimento? Sin embargo, unas cuantas horas más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta. Intrigado, se acercó a ella y descubrió un pequeño compartimiento que comunicaba con el exterior donde alguien había colocado un nuevo plato humeante.

Puede que pasara varios días así, recibiendo comida de gente desconocida, durmiendo de vez en cuando, dando vueltas sin hacer nada en particular, hasta que el Coronel regresó. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, su semblante demostraba tranquilidad y alegría.

—Lamento haberte dejado solo tantos días—se disculpó, avanzando hacia la cama donde el menor se hallaba recostado. —Me gustaría dejarte salir, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderte. Ahora eres completamente mío, Edward. Mío y de nadie más.

Sin dar más explicaciones, el hombre se quitó lentamente el uniforme hasta quedar completamente desnudo y luego se subió a la cama. Dulces y suaves fueron los besos que depositó en la joven piel, procurando arrancar de ella toda sensación que no tuviese que ver con él mismo. Su deseo ardía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Y así debía ser, pues gracias a ello ahora, cargado de pasión, disfrutaría diez veces más. En el momento en que lo penetró por primera vez, con extrema ternura y con cuidado de no volver a abrir sus heridas, le susurró al oído: —Te amo, Edward...

Pride juntó los párpados y separó sus labios húmedos para emitir un débil gemido. Aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del Coronel, recordó que con Envy jamás habían usado ese tipo de vocabulario. Ellos no necesitaban cosas tan vanas.

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

No había casi manera de comparar su anterior estilo de vida con el bienestar del que ahora gozaba. Sin embargo, ambas existencias lo llenaban de la misma amargura. Estar en esa habitación sin nada más qué hacer excepto dormir, comer, tomar largos y ociosos baños calientes en el jacuzzi, leer los libros que colmaban las bibliotecas, sin ver el cielo, sin libertad, sin su música... sin Envy. Si su mente no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte, hacía rato habría sucumbido a la idea de que siempre había estado en ese lugar, y de que el Mundo se reducía a aquella habitación y a las dos personas que allí regularmente rendían culto a la pasión y a los placeres de la carne. Roy Mustang, enteramente cariñoso y atento, lo trataba como a un pequeño príncipe(o como a una mascota consentida), cosa que más lo contrariaba. Porque su mayor terror era que su mente, durante alguno de aquellos interminables días de reclusión, finalmente cediera...

No. Eso jamás sucedería. No mientras continuara rememorando a Envy a diario, lo que sentía, lo que habían llegado a ser juntos. En cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad, escaparía. Regresaría a su hogar y todo volvería a ser como antes. Si es que nada le había pasado a Envy... Dios, que no le hubiese pasado nada a Envy.

—¿Que no me haya pasado nada? Pero si yo estoy aquí, tonto.

Pride sonrió, sintiendo los imaginarios mechones de cabello verde cosquilleándole el rostro. Era un sueño, lo sabía, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente lograría mantener la ilusión durante algunas horas de su improductiva jornada.

* * *

El Coronel cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, esforzándose para que ésta hiciese el menor ruido posible. Luego dio media vuelta y se encontró con la visión de su más preciada posesión; su hermoso tesoro. Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama en donde éste dormía, tomó asiento sobre ella y permaneció observándolo. Sus ojos, realizando apenas perceptibles movimientos bajo los párpados, indicaban que soñaba. Por otra parte, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas y su respiración algo agitada. Su boca entreabierta.

"_¿Con quién sueñas, pequeño?"_ se preguntó. _"¿Conmigo?"_.

Con la esperanza de no despertarlo, pero demasiado tentado por tal escena, se inclinó sobre él y le acarició los labios. Edward murmuró algo muy bajo, demasiado bajo, por lo que tuvo que arrimarse más para oírlo.

—.... Envy...

El corazón de Roy dio un vuelco. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Acaso el nombre de otro? No estaba dispuesto a esperar para saberlo. De inmediato aferró a los hombros del menor y comenzó a sacudirlo para traerlo a la vigilia.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién es Envy?

El rubio parpadeó, adormilado y confuso, sin saber exactamente qué le estaban preguntando. ¿Había oído pronunciar el nombre de Envy?

—¡¿Quién es Envy?!—insistió el Coronel, cada vez más enfurecido.

—¿... Envy? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

En el instante en el que Pride terminó por comprender lo que sucedía, que había estado pensando en Envy y que probablemente se hubiese delatado él mismo en sueños, ya fue demasiado tarde. Sus palabras, la manera en que las había dicho, sus reacciones... Roy, por cómo lo miraba, parecía que también acababa de comprenderlo todo.

—Tú... Tú estabas soñando con otro—formuló lentamente. —Mientras duermes, mientras hablas conmigo, mientras hacemos el amor... Tú piensas en otro.

—¿Y qué esperabas?—lo interrumpió Pride, cansado de hacerse el estúpido. —Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, encerrado, obligado a estar contigo. Quizá nunca se te ocurrió que yo podría haber tenido otra vida antes de esto. Envy era mi amante.

El morocho se puso de pie, temiendo perder el control de sus acciones de un momento a otro.

—¡Chiquillo malagradecido!—exclamó, moviendo los brazos violentamente y arrojando al suelo todo lo que se cruzase en su camino. —¡Te he sacado de la prisión donde te tenían encerrado y alimentado a pan y agua, te he rescatado de ese montón de degenerados que abusaban de ti a diario, te he tratado como a un rey y dado todo lo que necesitabas! ¡Y así me pagas! ¡Enamorándote de otro y encima justificándote! ¡Tú tienes que amarme a mí! ¡Pensar en mí, que te lo he dado todo, y en ninguna otra cosa!

—Mustang... Estás tan equivocado...

El aludido apretó los puños, pero antes de cometer una locura decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse y pensar en frío.

–Ya veremos quién es el que está equivocado, Edward... —sentenció, y salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Algunas horas más tarde, durante las cuales Pride intentó en vano retomar sus agradables sueños(estaba harto ya de preocuparse por su desafortunada realidad), el Coronel regresó, trayendo una gruesa pila de hojas la cual produjo un fuerte estruendo al ser arrojada sobre la mesa.

—He estado investigando acerca de ti. Tu nombre es Edward Elric, hijo del Profesor Hohenheim, quien fue acusado tiempo atrás de realizar experimentos con humanos. Hace tres años fue asesinado en su propia casa por motivos no esclarecidos. Jamás se encontró al responsable. Tras el asesinato de tu padre, te uniste a un grupo de rock, Pewflexxx, cuyos integrantes, incluyéndote a ti, desaparecieron hace unos meses sin dejar rastro. Envy era el cantante; casualmente, un tipo con una buena cantidad de antecedentes. Y también se cree que era hijo de Hohenheim, por lo tanto, tu medio hermano.

Desde la cama, el menor oía tal discurso con expresión seria, pero sin demostrar ninguna reacción en particular. Imaginó que sólo se trataría de un inútil sermón. Sin embargo, al ver que el otro se metía la mano en el bolsillo y de allí extraía una especie de píldora roja, supo que estaba equivocado.

—Esta píldora ha sido desarrollada por el Gobierno. Actúa a nivel de la memoria a largo plazo, provocando una amnesia retrógrada. Una vez ingerida, sus efectos se producen en aproximadamente una hora. Fue especialmente diseñada para que su duración sea de casi exactamente medio día, pero no debe volver a administrarse antes de pasadas doce horas porque podría causar una sobredosis. En pocas palabras, si tomas dos a diario podrás olvidar tu pasado.

Pride frunció el entrecejo, completamente desprevenido de propuesta tan absurda.

—¿Y por qué querría hacer eso?—cuestionó.

—¿Por qué? Es obvio que tus recuerdos sólo te traen dolor. Pero podrías dejarlos en el olvido y vivir como si siempre hubieses estado aquí, conmigo.

"_¡Tú tienes que amarme a mí! ¡Pensar en mí, que te lo he dado todo, y en ninguna otra cosa!"_. Aquellas habían sido las literales palabras del Coronel. Claro que no había contado con que el muy maldito buscaría la manera de cumplirlas al pie de la letra. Poseerlo en cuerpo, mente y alma. ¿Qué clase de hombre se suponía que era?

—Si eso significa olvidar a Envy, entonces no lo haré—se negó con toda la determinación que pudo plasmar en la voz, provocando un suspiro de desilusión en el otro.

—Eres realmente terco, Edward. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Envy está muerto! Y tú también lo estarías si yo no te hubiese rescatado.

—No pienso olvidar a Envy. Jamás aceptaré lo que me pides. Y me llamo Pride, no Edward. Ese nombre ya no me pertenece.

Agotada su paciencia, el hombre se dirigió hacia la cama y, abalanzándose sobre él, intentó inmovilizarlo para hacerle tragar la pastilla a la fuerza. La fuerte cachetada que le propinó resonó entre las altas paredes tapizadas. Fue inútil. Todas las veces que lograba introducirla en su boca, éste la escupía. Por fin resolvió, aunque no le agradara la idea de maltratarlo, sostenerle las manos y privarle de la respiración. A pesar de varios intentos fallidos y de la enérgica resistencia, la pastilla terminó deslizándose por aquella delgada garganta. Pero Pride tampoco estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Además de su cuerpo, era su mente la que estaba en juego ahora. Como pudo, se arrastró hacia el borde del colchón, introdujo dos dedos hasta su campanilla y vomitó. Un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca debido al esfuerzo.

Roy, habiendo observado tremenda hazaña, meneó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

—Esperaba no tener que hacer esto...

En cuanto se dio vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde. La aguja se había clavado en su piel, al igual que el contenido se había terminado de vaciar en sus venas. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron grandes. El cuerpo le tembló.

—No... ¡No! ¡Sácalo!

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Ha entrado en tu sistema circulatorio. Gracias a tu terquedad, ahora no tendrás oportunidad de despedirte. Estarás olvidando en pocos instantes.

—¡Sácalo! ¡Por favor! ¡Sácalo de mis venas! ¡No quiero olvidar a Envy! ¡Sácalo!

Ni aunque hubiese querido, y no era que quisiera, habría podido cumplir con su deseo. En verdad sus súplicas lo conmovían, pero no se arrepentía. Pronto toda tristeza cesaría. Él sería el pasado, el presente y el único futuro concebible para el hermoso joven que había adoptado.

—Hasta tus lágrimas son hermosas... —susurró, colocándolo boca arriba sobre el cubrecama revuelto y comenzando a llenarlo de caricias. No encontró resistencia alguna.

—...Sácalo...

—Shh... —lo silenció con la ayuda de un beso.

A partir de ese momento, tan solo el sonido que producían sus pieles al rozarse fue oído.

—Yo... Estoy llorando—se extrañó el rubio de pronto.

—Eso parece.

—¿Por qué?

El beso que en ese momento Roy le depositó en la frente se sintió extrañamente helado.

—Son sólo lágrimas de felicidad, Edward.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lo siento, la tentación de hacer sufrir a Edward/Pride todo el tiempo es demasiado poderosa xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soy mala, pero no tanto, así que subo un nuevo capítulo en apenas una semana =D**

**Les agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan. A los anónimos también, ya que no les puedo responder. Ahora, al fic...**

**

* * *

  
**

En algún sitio llovía. Lo sabía porque oía el golpetear de las gotas en los vidrios opacos de los ventanales. Pero era en el exterior, cruzando las paredes y el techo que lo protegían de un lugar que no le concernía. Parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo demasiada pereza como para cambiar de posición. A pocos metros suyo se ubicaba una bella estantería que contenía delicados y brillantes adornos. Y, entre dichos adornos, la arena caía en el interior del pequeño reloj de arena descontando las horas que faltaban para que volviese a tomar su medicina. Era la única noción del tiempo que tenía. Doce horas. Casi todo en la habitación era color ámbar. Se preguntaba si acaso no habrían considerado el detalle de que todo combinara con sus irises. Quizá algún día desapareciera, hundiéndose entre tanto ámbar.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Edward?

—Muy bien—respondió sin desviar la mirada de los diminutos granos amontonándose unos sobre otros. Luego curvó los labios en una amplia sonrisa y finalmente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos negros. —He recobrado un recuerdo.

La usual expresión mesurada del hombre que lo acompañaba se tornó de pronto en una de extrañeza. Tal vez de preocupación.

—¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—Hace unos minutos, antes de que entraras. Estoy feliz por haberlo recuperado, aunque no es un recuerdo agradable. Yo estaba... yo estaba en una habitación pequeña. Creo que era una casa. Y había mucha gente. Era una situación muy tensa. Yo sufría un gran dolor, no sé exactamente por qué. Entonces una de las personas le disparaba a otra... Era mi padre, a mi padre le dispararon. Y también había un chico de cabello verde... Un chico... ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí. Lo siento—se disculpó el Coronel, que había comenzado a mover los ojos y el entrecejo de manera curiosa. —Me preocupa un poco tu recuerdo.

—¿No estás feliz por mí? ¡La medicación está funcionando!

—Claro que funciona; para eso la estás tomando. Pero debes ser paciente ya que sus efectos no son seguros. No te angusties en el caso de que llegues a volver a perder este recuerdo.

—¿Perderlo? ¡No quiero perderlo!

Suavemente, el morocho comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de una de sus manos, y a pasear la vista por la parte de su cuerpo que se hallaba oculta bajo las mantas.

—Hay algo que podemos hacer. Podemos acortar el tiempo entre dosis y dosis. Eso ayudaría a curar tu amnesia. Pero tienes que saber que podría poner en peligro tu salud.

Edward se incorporó sobre el colchón, permitiendo que las sábanas de seda acariciaran su torso al deslizarse sobre su piel. Antes de responder, depositó un tierno beso en el cuello descubierto del Coronel.

—Sabes que lo haré—le susurró en el oído. —Me gustaría salir. Quisiera saber qué le ocurrió a mi padre. Y quién es ese chico...

—Todo a su momento—lo interrumpió el otro. —La medicina te hará sentir débil. Aquí estás seguro.

Fundidos en un cálido abrazo, ambos cuerpos, vencidos por la fuerza de gravedad y por el amor, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

En algún sitio aún llovía. Pero el sol siempre parecía brillar dentro de la habitación color ámbar.

* * *

Procurando apaciguar su respiración agitada, se echó a correr por aquellos interminables pasillos con los ojos bien abiertos para compensar la falta de luz que él mismo había provocado. El lugar le hizo pensar en la madriguera de un animal que cava confusos pasadizos bajo la tierra. Tal vez en un hormiguero. Pero las hormigas, finalmente, habían cesado de salir a su ataque. Aún se oían algunas voces lejanas, desesperadas y manifestando confusión. Hacia ellas se dirigía.

Se hallaba un poco herido y bastante cansado. Pero aquello, en vez de echarlo hacia atrás, lo llenaba de adrenalina y de éxtasis. La sangre, más ajena que propia, se esparcía por su cuerpo. De una patada derribó lo que parecía ser la última puerta sin revisar. Uno, dos matones cayeron al suelo sin lograr reaccionar a tiempo, interceptados por sus infalibles disparos. La extenuante práctica daba sus frutos.

No consideró pertinente, por el momento, asesinar al sujeto que, con expresión altiva y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre un escritorio, lo observaba inmóvil.

—Tú debes ser Envy—dijo, sin mover otra cosa que los labios. —Greed siempre temió que vendrías algún día. En ocasiones parecía cagado de miedo. Definitivamente te conocía bien.

Envy rió de lado, agitando la cabeza un poco hacia los lados para quitarse los húmedos mechones del rostro.

—Efectivamente. ¿Me dirás dónde se está escondiendo ahora, o tendré que aplicar los mismos métodos que usé con los lacayos que enviaron a fastidiarme?

—Eso depende... —respondió el otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hoy estoy de humor para contestarte una sola de tus preguntas. Veamos, Envy, ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿La venganza, o recuperar lo que te quitaron?

En un santiamén, la sonrisa del peliverde se había borrado sin dejar rastros.

—Pride... ¡Dime dónde está!

—No está aquí. Yo soy el único que conoce su paradero. Mi nombre es Kimblee. Mucho gust-

La burlona presentación del hombre fue enseguida interrumpida por la metálica punta del revólver apretándose sobre su frente.

—Dime-adónde-mierda-tienen-a-Pride.

—Tsk... Veo que no es muy divertido jugar contigo—se quejó Kimblee, dándole una palmada al arma para alejarla de su cabeza.

—Bien, da igual. Te mataré y encontraré a Greed para que me lo diga.

—Greed está muerto. Dudo que sirva de mucho presionarlo para que confiese nada.

Inconscientemente, Envy dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho.

—¿Muerto? Estás mintiendo.

—¿No me crees? Podría enseñarte su cadáver un día de estos si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Si no se hubiese concentrado lo suficiente en contraer los músculos del brazo y la mano, de seguro el revólver se hubiese escurrido de sus largos dedos. ¿Greed, muerto? ¿Acaso alguna especie de maldición lo condenaba a jamás llegar a vengarse de sus enemigos?

—¿Quién? ¿Quién lo ha matado?

Kimblee ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte. La misma persona que mandó a asesinar a Greed fue quien se llevó a tu bello Adonis. Se trata de un militar rico y afamado, quien lo mantiene encerrado en una mansión escondida dentro de sus interminables tierras. La vigilancia allí es bastante... impenetrable. Suena a cuento de hadas, ¿eh?

—Su nombre. ¡Dime su nombre!

—Ah, ah—negó el hombre. —Demasiadas respuestas. Esto se está tornando aburrido.

Envy comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto? Debía calmarse, calmarse y hallar la manera de obtener lo que quería, como siempre lo hacía. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. Debía calmarse.

—Te ves demasiado tranquilo para la situación—observó entonces. —¿No te enfurece que ese hombre haya matado a Greed y siga con vida?

—En absoluto—le contestó. —¿Qué te hace pensar que me importan mis hombres?

—No digo tus hombres, pero él formaba parte de tu organización.

—Nah... Sinceramente, con el correr del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hay una sola cosa que me interesa. ¿Sabes cuál es?

—No tengo ni la más puta idea.

Antes de contestar, Kimblee estiró el cuello hacia adelante y elevó un poco los hombros, como si estuviese a punto de revelar un secreto o un chisme.

—Explotar bombas. Ver volar cuerpos humanos en pedazos.—susurró. —De hecho, qué bueno que sacamos el tema de las bombas, porque hay una muy grande a punto de detonarse en este edificio. No deben restar más de un par de minutos, o incluso menos.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el rostro de Envy. Ese tipo parecía estar tan loco como él, y aquello no era bueno. Pero cada loco tiene su tema.

—Tengo una idea—dijo el peliverde. —Desactiva esa bomba y únete a mí. Entonces podrás hacer volar por el aire a muchos más que a nosotros dos.

Kimblee entornó los párpados y colocó las manos bajo su barbilla. Sus ojos brillaron de curiosidad en la oscuridad de aquella oficina.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **¿Kill Roy? xD**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Como regalo adelantado de Pascuas(?) les dejo este capítulo larguísimo(al menos comparándolo con la extensión del resto). ¡Aprovechen!**

**

* * *

  
**

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Edward logró abrir los ojos. Ahora que tomaba la medicación cada once horas y media en lugar de cada doce, sufría de somnolencia todo el tiempo y el cuerpo no le obedecía correctamente. Pero por fin, después de tantos días de aislamiento, su soledad se interrumpía al menos durante un rato. Las caricias de su querido Coronel lo habían despertado y no quería desperdiciar tal ocasión.

—Te extrañé...—le confesó con voz tenue, despegando la cara de la almohada para recibir sus besos más cerca de los labios. Después de todo, más allá del afecto y de los cariños, resultaba sencillo extrañar al único contacto humano que tenía.

La sábana que lo cubría pronto encontró su destino a los pies de la cama. Era su espalda desnuda la que ahora recibía las devotas caricias de su protector, sus besos húmedos y tibios. Antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de voltearse, toda la longitud del miembro lubricado del Coronel se introdujo en él, arrancándole un clamoroso quejido.

—Lo siento, ¿te duele?

—Estoy bien... Continúa...

Cumpliendo el deseo del menor, Roy comenzó a entrar y salir de él con fuerza y velozmente, cosa que no era su costumbre. Los gemidos de Edward, algunos de ellos sofocados en la almohada, no tardaron en hacerse oír. Sus manos se aferraban a los barrotes dorados de la cama.

—Lamento tener que hacerlo así... Llevo prisa. En realidad... ni siquiera tenía tiempo... para venir hasta aquí... Pero... no quería seguir sin verte...

—Gra-gracias—respondió el rubio, esbozando una sonrisa que fue enseguida reemplazada por una expresión de goce. Éste se esforzó por levantar el cuerpo y colocarse en una posición que le permitiera moverse él mismo y así dejar que el Coronel terminase de quitarse la ropa. Una vez desvestido, Roy se inclinó sobre su espalda y masturbó su miembro mientras con los labios rozaba su cuello. Ambos, a su manera particular, anhelaban que aquello no tuviese que terminar tan rápido.

_Toc-toc._

Ignorando el llamado, el Coronel hizo mayor presión para lograr una penetración más profunda.

_Toc-toc._

—¿QUÉ?—preguntó de mala gana.

_Toc-toc._

Fastidiado, retiró su miembro y fue a colocarse una bata, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? Sabes que no deben molestarme cuando esté aquí.

—En verdad lamento interrumpirlo, señor, pero es una emergencia.

Aquél fue el único fragmento que Edward escuchó de la conversación, pues luego ambos hombres continuaron hablando en el pasillo. El de mayor rango regresó a los pocos minutos, mostrando un semblante serio y cargado de preocupación.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—quiso saber Edward, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas que acababa de recoger.

—Tú no te preocupes—procuró tranquilizarlo el otro mientras se quitaba la bata y comenzaba a colocarse nuevamente el uniforme militar.—Mira, ya es hora—indicó, señalando los últimos granos de arena que caían dentro del reloj. —Te he traído tu medicación. Tómala pronto y quédate tranquilo. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

A los pocos instantes que la pequeña pastilla fuera colocada junto al vaso de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa, se oyó un fortísimo estruendo al tiempo que un temblor sacudía todas las cosas. Tanto la pastilla como el vaso cayeron al suelo, éste último haciéndose añicos. Pero el Coronel tenía demasiada prisa como para reparar en ello y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave.

Edward, sabiendo que no debía perder ni un minuto si en verdad deseaba recuperar su memoria, se arrojó al suelo a buscar la pastilla. Todo lo que consiguió fue cortarse la planta del pie con los vidrios del destruido vaso. El piso pronto se manchó con su sangre, diluyéndose en el agua derramada.

La pastilla parecía haber desaparecido. No estaba bajo la mesa ni bajo la cama, ni detrás de ninguno de los muebles. Aunque siendo ésta redonda no era de extrañarse.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la desesperación de Edward aumentaba. Él quería recordar, recordar quién era, de dónde venía, qué había ocurrido con su memoria. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

De repente se oyó un ruido bastante fuerte. Le pareció que venía del techo, así que al levantar la cabeza descubrió que allí habían hecho un agujero, y que alguien bajaba desde el piso superior. Era un muchacho joven, de extraños cabellos verdosos, quien se dejó caer desde el cielorraso y aterrizó con gracia sobre el suelo. Llevaba un revólver a un costado de la cadera.

—¡Pride!—exclamó. Luego notó las lágrimas en sus ojos y la sangre desparramada por el piso. —¿Estás herido?

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó con miedo, arrastrándose hacia atrás.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco, adoptando una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy yo, Envy. ¡He venido a buscarte!

Edward no contestó, sino que continuó alejándose de él como si se tratara de una terrible amenaza. Al impactar su espalda contra la pared sufrió un gran sobresalto, y se quedó allí sin decir nada. Envy también se mantuvo inmóvil, incapaz de lograr que su boca articulara palabra alguna.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Mustang, quien logró esquivar el disparo que el peliverde le dirigió.

—¡Roy!—exclamó el rubio, temiendo por la seguridad de la única persona que conocía.

—¡Edward! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el Coronel desde el pasillo.

Gracias a tan simple y breve comunicación, Envy lo comprendió todo.

—Hijo de puta... —pronunció casi en un susurro. —¡Hijo de puta! Tú... ¡Le lavaste la mente!

Una lluvia de disparos se originó, esta vez causada por quien se encontraba en el pasillo. Envy se echó al suelo y buscó refugio detrás del jacuzzi. Edward, asustado, se hizo un bollito junto a la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

—Tú no eres el más indicado para reclamarme tal cosa, Envy—se escuchó la voz del militar fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir?

—Tú debes saberlo mucho mejor que yo.

El aludido se asomó de su escondite para lanzar un par de balas a ciegas, histérico de furia.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!—exclamó. —¡Ni intentes compararlo con lo que le has hecho!

Entre estruendo y estruendo, los aturdidos oídos del rubio recibían parte de la conversación entre ambos contendientes. No entendía en absoluto qué significaba, pero comprendía que se referían a él. Desesperado, se cubrió las orejas con las palmas de las manos, encontrándose al borde de la cordura.

—Ya basta... Ya basta... —repetía una y otra vez mientras las armas continuaban disparándose a su alrededor. —Quiero recordar... Quiero recordar... Por favor...

Afuera, las bombas se detonaban sin cesar. Esporádicamente se oían los quejidos de agonizantes soldados. Las paredes temblaban y los libros caían de las estanterías junto con decenas de dorados ornamentos. Entonces se acordó del reloj cuya arena se hallaba ya esparcida por el suelo, y de su extraviada píldora. De pronto se le ocurrió que si ésta no se encontraba en ninguno de los sitios que había buscado, entonces el chico de cabello verde podría tenerla. Sí, era una alta posibilidad.

Envy echó un rápido vistazo a su cargador y descubrió que en éste sólo restaba una única bala. Probablemente su oponente estuviese en una situación similar, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser asesinado. Cercanos pasos a sus espaldas lo hicieron ponerse alerta. Tenía una sola oportunidad. Sosteniendo el arma con fuerza, se giró e hizo fuerza sobre el gatillo... Sus reflejos apenas fueron suficientes para lograr que el proyectil rozara el cabello de la persona que tenía adelante en lugar de enterrarse en su frente.

—¡Pride! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Casi te vuelo la cabeza!

—Tú... —dijo el rubio sin dejar de acercársele. —Tú tienes mi píldora. Debes devolvérmela. Debes...

—¡Espera!—le ordenó Envy, en vano estirando los brazos para evitar que el otro se le arrojase encima. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Apártate!

En cuanto logró hacerlo a un lado, descubrió a la figura del Coronel a pocos metros de distancia. Empuñaba el revólver con firmeza.

—No puedo negar tus agallas por haber llegado tan lejos. Evidentemente Kimblee me ha traicionado, de otra forma no me explico cómo hallaste esta casa. Al final no se puede confiar en nadie, ¿eh? Pero todo termina aquí para ti.

Contrario a lo que el hombre esperaba, Envy torció los labios en una sonrisa, descubriendo sus blancos dientes.

—Al menos moriré sabiendo que yo me gané a Pride por mí mismo y no con estúpidos truquitos militares lava-cerebros.

El semblante de Mustang se ensombreció, probablemente afectado por aquellas punzantes palabras.

—Despídet-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, una explosión en uno de los cuartos contiguos derribó la pared y con su fuerza empujó a todos hacia el lado opuesto. El fuego se expandió rápidamente y comenzó a consumir tapices y telas.

En el momento en el que el cuerpo del Coronel cayó al suelo, una buena cantidad de redondas píldoras rojas cayeron de sus bolsillos y se desparramaron a su alrededor. Edward, quien había regresado a su autismo anterior, reaccionó al verlas rodar cerca suyo.

—Quiero recordar... Quiero recordar... —decía mientras ingería una tras otra, forzando a su garganta a tragarlas sin ayuda de una gota de agua.

Roy Mustang abrió los ojos y se encontró con las espaldas en el suelo. La temperatura de la habitación se había transformado de una agradable a la correspondiente a un infierno. Las lenguas de fuego mordían el alto techo. Los plásticos y materiales derretidos y consumidos despedían nauseabundos olores.

Al incorporarse un poco y dirigir la mirada al frente, le pareció que el cuerpo de Envy surgía de las llamas. En una de sus manos éste llevaba un arma. La suya. La misma se le había resbalado por culpa de la explosión, y probablemente hubiese caído al fuego pues la mano de su enemigo temblaba y daba la impresión de haber sufrido graves quemaduras. Sin embargo, en su rostro, terrible y brutal, ningún dolor deformaba su expresión endurecida. Un monstruo. Un monstruo lleno de cólera porque se habían atrevido a robar sus pertenencias.

No cabía dudas de que en un combate normal y justo, el militar habría ganado. Pero aquél no era el caso. Con los ojos llenos de frialdad, Envy levantó el brazo y gastó la anteúltima bala.

Simultáneo al sonido del disparo, Edward se estremeció violentamente. La explosión no le había causado ningún daño, pero se hallaba muy confundido y asustado. Con miedo, giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección en la que había oído la descarga. Entonces descubrió al cuerpo de Roy. Completamente inmóvil. La sangre oscura se expandía debajo de él. Inmediatamente se llevó una mano a la boca y profirió un alarido. Ignorando el ardiente caos a su alrededor, se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a su lado y lo abrazó, llamándolo a gritos.

—Lo mataste... Mataste a Roy... ¿Por qué...?

Envy observaba semejante espectáculo atónito, sintiendo arcadas. Él no había llegado hasta allí para presenciar esto. Ése, ése que tenía adelante no era su Pride. Era otra persona. La ira que en ese momento experimentó era incontenible.

Sin siquiera meditarlo, volvió a estirar el brazo y apuntó a la cabeza del rubio.

—Si las cosas van a ser así—le dijo entre dientes—prefiero verte muerto.

Sin importar el peso de tales palabras, Edward continuó llorando a su amado. Absolutamente nada a su alrededor parecía tener la capacidad de afectarlo. Envy comprendió eso enseguida, y el pulso no le tembló.

—Sería menos patético si estuvieses rogando por tu vida—sentenció, apoyando el dedo índice en el gatillo.

Cerró los ojos, sabiéndose incapaz de detenerse. Maldito Greed, maldito Mustang, maldito extraño que tenía delante. De pronto recordó las estúpidas palabras de Alphonse: _"Esa persona a la que llamas Pride no es más que una invención creada por ti. Por eso crees amarlo, porque sólo te amas a ti mismo"_. Al carajo. ¿Por qué mierda tenían que meterse los demás con sus cosas? Él hacía lo que le daba la gana. Y en ese momento tenía ganas de _matar_.

—Espera—oyó que le decían.

Él no tenía ganas de esperar.

—Espera—repitió el rubio, abriendo grandes los ojos y mirando el rostro sin vida del Coronel. —Él me dijo... me dijo que si tomaba las píldoras recuperaría mi memoria. Pero era todo lo contrario. ¡El hijo de puta me engañó!

—¿Pride?—preguntó el peliverde, desconfiado de que se tratase de una actuación.

—¡Envy!

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la hora en la que tendría que haber tomado su supuesta medicina. El punto era que, casi como una revelación milagrosa, los recuerdos volvían a él y todo se tornaba claro en su mente. Sin ningún tipo de reparo, hizo a un lado al cuerpo sin vida al que instantes atrás había llorado con desesperación y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: la habitación no tardaría en colapsar. Incluso ya resultaba dificultoso respirar con tanto humo acumulado y tan alta temperatura en el aire.

—¿En verdad eres tú?—cuestionó Envy. —Creí que...

—Envy... —lo interrumpió el otro, sujetándolo del brazo ahora que se le había acercado y clavándole una mirada cargada de preocupación. —Yo... Yo me voy a morir. Me estoy muriendo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—fue la única forma en la que pudo preguntárselo. ¿Que Pride se estaba muriendo? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Cuándo terminarían de lloverles los problemas? Necesitaba un maldito respiro.

—Esas píldoras que me causaban la amnesia... Con sólo tomar una cada once horas y media me hacían sentir terrible. Y ahora... ahora he tomado como media docena.

Envy se le quedó mirando, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decirle. Luego reparó en el incendio que ya se les venía encima y exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

—De ninguna manera. No he llegado tan lejos para verte morir. No dejaré que eso suceda.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo cumpliría con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, se ocupó de envolver el cuerpo de su amante con las sábanas que arrastraba, lo alzó en brazos y salió de la habitación un instante antes de que el techo se derrumbara. Los únicos obstáculos que encontraba a su paso eran el amenazador incendio en aumento, mobiliario en llamas y los cuerpos mutilados y a medio calcinar de los desafortunados soldados que habían caído víctimas de las numerosas explosiones. Por fortuna, éstas parecían haber cesado. El insoportable estruendo de las bombas siendo detonadas había sido reemplazado ahora por las crepitaciones de los objetos incendiados y por el clamor de algún que otro derrumbe. Pronto llegaron a la intemperie, donde respiraron agradecidos el aire libre de humo y hollín. Sin embargo, el alivio duró poco: si las bombas no habían perdonado a un miserable soldado ni a una habitación, tampoco a ninguno de los vehículos con los que podrían haber escapado de aquel remoto lugar.

—Ese demente de Kimblee... —masculló Envy, sin detenerse a cerciorarse de que el hombre estuviese vivo o muerto. En verdad le daba igual.

Con la posibilidad de que refuerzos militares viniesen en camino, se internó en el bosque que bordeaba a la mansión, seguro de que no sería nada bueno para la situación de Pride quedarse esperando a que les surgiera una oportunidad de trasladarse con mayor rapidez.

Apenas se alejaron unos metros de la casa cubierta en fuego, el frío de la noche avanzada les azotó con violencia los cuerpos exhaustos. Envy marchó, a pesar de todo, varios kilómetros al amparo de la luz de la luna llena, dispuesto a salvar a la persona cuyo peso soportaba sin quejas. Pride se abrazaba a su cuello con todas las fuerzas que sus escasas energías le permitían. Era consciente de que no importaba cuánto se esforzara el peliverde, no había manera en que pudiera ayudarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que resultaría imposible disuadirlo de su cometido. Con una agridulce sensación trepándole por el pecho, se apretó más contra su piel, preguntándose si acaso sería aquella la última vez.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

No. Definitivamente no me dignaré a darles un respiro ni a Envy ni a Edward durante todo el fic xD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Feliz cumpleaños, Rei xD**

**

* * *

  
**

No podría saber si habían andado treinta minutos o dos horas, pero Envy se vio obligado a detenerse en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Pride ya no se sujetaba de él. Inmediatamente lo recostó en el suelo, removiendo un poco la sábana que lo abrigaba para observar su estado: inconsciente, respiraba débilmente y un sudor frío lo cubría por completo. La sobredosis de píldoras comenzaba a mostrar su efecto.

—Resiste, Pride.

Como burlándose de él, apenas dichas esas palabras el rubio comenzó a convulsionarse espantosamente. Su cuerpo temblaba con tanta intensidad que poco pudo hacer para mantenerlo quieto. Entonces, ocurrió lo más temido: los movimientos pectorales ascendentes y descendentes que separan la vida de la muerte cesaron. Envy se paralizó por un momento, preguntándose si no sería el cansancio que le mostraba perversas ilusiones, pero enseguida estiró el brazo para posar la yema de sus dedos sobre la vena del cuello del rubio.

Nada. No había pulso.

Tampoco Envy se encontraba en la cumbre de su estado físico o mental. Sin embargo, tras cerrar el puño se encargó de golpearle el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez. Sus labios se unieron, con un propósito muy diferente al de las anteriores pasionales ocasiones.

—Ni lo sueñes... Si te atreves a morir te juro... Te juro que te seguiré hasta el mismísimo Infierno para hacerte arrepentir por ello. ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Si había algo de lo que él mismo y que la mayoría de los que lo conocían eran conscientes, esto era que sus amenazas siempre causaban algún efecto. Afortunadamente, el efecto de ésta última resultó en el regreso de la respiración y los latidos de Pride. Exhalando un suspiro de momentáneo alivio, el peliverde volvió a arroparlo y se puso de pie, intentando pensar en cómo diablos llegarían a algún sitio habitado. A pesar de haber logrado salvarlo, su condición continuaba crítica, y no sabría decir a cuántos pasos de la muerte se hallaba. Tanta incertidumbre le ponía los pelos de punta. Y más aún: si aquellas píldoras habían servido para alterarle la memoria a tal punto que ni lo había reconocido, ¿qué le causaría a su mente haberse tragado unas cuantas? Bueno, de momento lo importante era asegurarse de su supervivencia y conseguir un transporte más práctico que sus propias piernas. Quizá podría regresar a la mansión y fijarse si llegaron refuerzos con vehículos. Aunque su cansancio y el tener que abandonar a Pride después de su último paro cardiorrespiratorio lo hacían dudar acerca de semejante plan. No, debía idear algo mejor...

—Ma... Mamá...

Envy dejó de dar vueltas en círculos para dirigirle una mirada cargada de asco e ironía a la vez. Definitivamente esas píldoras estaban afectando su cerebro de una manera en especial engorrosa.

—Diablos, Pride... No sé cómo hacemos siempre para terminar en este tipo de situaciones. Será que ese malcogido de Dios nos odia. O tal vez nos tenga envidia, ¿eh? —. Mientras hablaba, los chillidos de los murciélagos que volaban en los alrededores se hicieron más audibles; la niebla del bosque, más espesa. —Y pensar que en un principio yo debía matarte. Al final, he pasado por un millón de problemas para rescatarte. Creo que sólo te has salvado porque eres tan lindo...

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que decía, su rostro se inyectó de sangre. Agradeció que Pride estuviese lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no haber oído semejante cursilería. Terminó por comprender que ya no era capaz de pensar claramente, por lo que decidió echarse junto al rubio y dormir un poco para recuperar energías.

No fue la claridad del tardío amanecer lo que lo devolvió al mundo de la vigilia, sino el sonido lejano de un motor en marcha. Un automóvil transitaba por el camino del cual se habían mantenido cautelosamente alejados. Sin perder el tiempo, Envy se levantó y se dirigió con rapidez hacia aquella dirección, escondiéndose detrás de los tupidos arbustos y árboles para evitar ser detectado. Evidentemente, un vehículo se acercaba. Era factible que se tratase de tardíos refuerzos pedidos por Mustang y sus desafortunados hombres, o quizá(teniendo en cuenta la despreocupada velocidad a la que avanzaban) de un cambio de guardia. Lo que hizo al respecto fue lo siguiente: tomó la piedra más grande que pudo hallar, se trepó a un árbol cuyas ramas se extendían sobre la carretera y allí aguardó los segundos que faltaban para que el automóvil pasara por debajo. En cuanto eso ocurrió, levantó la piedra y la arrojó sobre el parabrisas con todas sus fuerzas. Como resultado, el automóvil dio un par de vueltas y se estrelló contra otro árbol. El oficial que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto fue despedido unos cuantos metros y no se movió más. Envy aguardó dos o tres minutos para asegurarse que nadie estuviese consciente, luego descendió de la rama y se acercó, aún escondido en el bosque. La sangre se escurría tanto debajo del cuerpo del hombre que había caído en la carretera como de la ventanilla abierta del conductor. Decidió que ya había aguardado lo suficiente y se acercó al cuerpo que yacía sobre el pavimento para quitarle su revólver, con el cual se acercó al vehículo y comprobó que nadie quedara allí dentro con vida. Escondió los cadáveres entre las plantas, se subió al coche y giró las llaves una o dos veces.

—Je, una de las pocas cosas buenas que tienen los militares: sus cacharros—dijo tras lograr ponerlo en marcha y estacionarlo fuera del camino.

Gracias al reloj que encontró en la guantera, el cual marcaba casi las siete de la mañana, supo que debía darse más prisa. Apagó el motor por si acaso y corrió hacia el lugar desde donde había venido. Afortunadamente, el rubio seguía respirando.

—Ya nos vamos Pride... Resiste un poco más.

Lo cargó en brazos hasta el vehículo y lo colocó en el asiento trasero lo más delicadamente que le fue posible.

—Ya nos vamos—repitió, y comenzó a manejar en la dirección contraria hacia donde los fallecidos conductores se dirigían. El motor se quejó debido a la repentina velocidad que adquirieron. —La pregunta es adónde. ¿Adónde diablos puedo llevarte? Si no nos busca la Mafia, lo harán ahora los Militares. Esto es una pesadilla... Podrías darme una mano y ayudarme a pensar, ¿eh?—se quejó, echando una fugaz mirada hacia atrás. Sus largos y revueltos mechones verdosos eran violentamente agitados por el aire que se colaba a través del parabrisas roto. El sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a afectar su humor. —¡Mierda!—exclamó mientras daba un puñetazo al volante, sabiendo que la única idea que se le venía a la mente era, por el momento, la única alternativa.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo poco agraciado, aunque espero que igualmente les haya gustado..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Creo que por ahí ya se estuvieron preguntando si había muerto o algo. ¿Tanto me tardé? xD No, no se preocupen... Sigo por acá.**

**

* * *

  
**

El pequeño apartamento se encontraba en silencio. Como todas las horas. Como todos los días.

_Toc toc._

A veces la televisión era encendida. Pero nada cambiaba, porque no había nadie que le prestara atención. La encendía cuando el miedo al silencio se tornaba demasiado real.

Era inútil.

_Toc toc._

El muchacho se sobresaltó, apartando sus ojos de la ventana a medio abrir. Las pesadillas habían teñido sus sueños, por lo que se había levantado temprano y había pasado toda la mañana mirando con apatía el cielo despejado.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó con cierto desgano, acercándose hacia la entrada.

—Soy yo, Envy.

Durante un momento el cuerpo se le paralizó, al mismo tiempo que la expresión de su rostro se endureció, pero enseguida intentó recobrar la compostura(o lo que le quedaba de ella).

—Envy, te he dicho que...

—Estoy con tu hermano.

"¿Qué?", fue lo que pensó, aunque no respondió nada. Se quedó observando fijamente la puerta sin que ninguna palabra le saliera de la boca.

—Alphonse, será mejor que me abras antes de que algún vecino nos vea. Te aseguro que he derribado muchas puertas en los últimos tres días, pero ya me duelen mucho las piernas y tendría que dejar a Pride en el suelo para hacerlo de nuevo.

Antes de hacer lo que le exigían, colocó la cadena de seguridad y entreabrió la puerta. Efectivamente, allí estaba Envy, cubierto de sangre y mugre, su ropa un poco rota, con cara de pocos amigos y sosteniendo en brazos a...

—¿Necesitas más pruebas?—le preguntó el peliverde, arqueando una ceja.

De inmediato retiró la cadena y abrió. Se quedó viendo cómo el otro entraba y recostaba a Edward sobre su sofá-cama.

—¿Piensas cerrar la puerta o qué?

Nuevamente hizo lo que le demandaban(se encontraba demasiado turbado como para haberlo realizado por propia iniciativa) y permaneció deseando una explicación, pero sin animarse a preguntar nada.

—Será mejor que llames a una ambulancia y lo lleves a un hospital. Tiene una sobredosis—declaró Envy finalmente.

—¡¿Una sobredosis?!

—Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees—le respondió con fastidio frente a la cara que había puesto. —No fue su culpa. Y tampoco sé qué diablos fue lo que la causó. Unas píldoras que provocan una especie de hipnosis o amnesia, no estoy seguro. Jamás había oído hablar de ellas... Tú llévalo al hospital y diles eso.

—Y tú... ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?—inquirió al verlo quitarse el top y dirigirse hacia el lavabo.

—Necesito darme un baño, comer algo y dormir unas horas. Después debo ocuparme de un asunto urgente. Quizá me tome algunos días. No es que me guste mucho la idea de alejarme de Pride ahora que por fin lo he encontrado, pero no me queda otra alternativa. Y será mejor que me escuches: —le dijo, poniéndose serio y mirándolo muy fijo a los ojos. —He pasado por muchísimas, muchísimas cosas para rescatarlo. No escatimé "lastimar" gente, como notarás en la sangre que me cubre y que evidentemente no es mía. Tampoco estoy muy feliz por dejarlo contigo, pero por el momento ni él ni yo tenemos a nadie más. Sé que crees que te arruiné la vida y bla, bla, bla, pero no cometas ninguna estupidez que haga que me enfurezca y que tú te arrepientas, ¿de acuerdo?

El peliverde no esperó a que le contestara y cerró la puerta del baño en su cara. Alphonse dudó unos instantes, aunque luego terminó de reaccionar y tomó el teléfono para llamar al hospital.

En cuanto dejaron el edificio en la ambulancia, Envy aún seguía en la ducha, quitándose las imborrables manchas del crimen.

* * *

—Lo lamento. Hemos hecho todo lo que nos es posible, aunque, para ser sincero, no hay nada que podríamos haber hecho. Lo que sea que haya ingerido y que le causó semejante daño no dejó rastros en su organismo. Pero el daño, como he dicho, es innegable. Las diferentes zonas de su cerebro en las que se almacena la memoria han sido alteradas de variadas maneras, y no sabríamos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que recuerda ahora, si recuperará algún día algunos o todos sus recuerdos, o siquiera si despertará del coma. Nunca nos hemos topado con un caso semejante. Al menos sus signos vitales son buenos, y su vida no corre peligro. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Tales eran los argumentos de todos los doctores que revisaron e hicieron estudios a Edward en el hospital. Por supuesto que entre ellos cuchicheaban y discutían arduamente acerca de con qué clase de drogas y químicos había experimentado el muchacho para divertirse.

"—_Tan joven y tan apuesto... Qué pena."_

"—_La juventud definitivamente está perdida"._

"—_¿Y dónde estaban sus padres? De seguro drogándose por ahí como su hijo y contagiándose ETSs."_

Alphonse, desmoralizado, decidió llevarlo de vuelta a su apartamento, sabiendo que allí nada podrían hacer y careciendo de dinero con el cual seguir pagando las atenciones médicas. Una vez en su hogar, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno... Al menos empezaré por bañarte—dijo, intentando sonreír.

Envy ya se había marchado; era como si nunca hubiese estado. Supuso que resultaba normal que uno perdiera el sentido del tiempo cuando se encuentra dentro de un hospital. No sabía si habían pasado dos o diez días.

Durante los minutos que tardó en llenarse la tina, se ocupó de desnudar al cuerpo inerte de su hermano con sumo cuidado. La pasividad del mismo frente a tal situación lo colmó de un indescriptible nerviosismo. Su piel, sus músculos, su respiración, su rostro... Todo daba la impresión de que únicamente se encontraba profundamente dormido. Y el pensar en su despertar también le infligía ciertos temores: ¿Qué Edward despertaría? ¿Aquél que había sido su hermano, o acaso el amante de Envy? ¿O un Edward completamente nuevo y desconocido?

Una vez que la mayor parte de su figura estuvo cubierta por el agua tibia, su desnudez ya no le importunó. Otros turbulentos pensamientos aprovecharon para acudir a él.

Ninguna píldora ni sobredosis había sido necesaria para alejarlos. Edward se había ido por su propia voluntad. Se había convertido en Pride. Lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer su desprecio? ¿Su total indiferencia? Mientras que Envy se trataba de un delincuente, un asesino, un mentiroso, un maldito borracho, un drogadicto... Él ni siquiera había sido capaz de odiar a su padre cuando éste los abandonó. ¿Por qué, entonces, era el que se había quedado solo? ¿Qué clase de justicia prevalecía, pues, en suerte semejante?

Él amaba a Edward. Lo admiraba y adoraba con todo su corazón.

Pero se había negado a ayudarlo cuando estuvo en peligro.

¿Había sido lo correcto?

De pronto sintió una enorme vergüenza.

Sus manos se movieron solas... Envolvieron tiernamente el cuello fraterno y lo hundieron hasta que la cabeza estuvo completamente sumergida. Algunas burbujas se desprendieron de la nariz del rubio y subieron hasta la superficie, pero ninguna reacción le dificultó la tarea.

Tan solo unos minutos, y luego... y luego... Pero...

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que el simple hecho de retirar sus manos no daría marcha atrás a sus actos. Tuvo que sujetar a su hermano por debajo de los brazos para levantarlo y evitar que continuara ahogándose.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san!—exclamaba mientras lo recostaba boca abajo sobre las baldosas del suelo y le palmeaba con fuerza la espalda. —¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡No te mueras!

Por fin, la suerte de la que tanto renegaba, al menos en ese momento estuvo de su parte. Edward no despertó, pero su cuerpo por fortuna tenía energía como para toser un poco y vomitar el agua que acababa de entrar a sus pulmones.

—Te llevaré al sofá... —le dijo mientras lo envolvía en una toalla para trasladarlo al sitio que había mencionado. Lo hizo cabizbajo y sin animarse a mirarlo a la cara, avergonzado por lo que había intentado realizar.

Silencio.

Pudo haber pensado mil cosas, preguntado a sí mismo otras cientas. Sin embargo, se quedó sentado junto al sofá observando la puerta de entrada con añoranza, quizá deseando que Envy regresara para ponerle fin a tan amarga situación. Pero tal cosa no ocurrió, y de pronto descubrió que la respiración de su hermano le taladraba los oídos. Lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su rostro sereno, tan discordante con el de alguien que había estado a punto de ahogarse.

—Lo siento... —susurró, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla. —Lo siento, nii-san, perdóname—repetía mientras continuaba besando sus suaves facciones, su pequeña nariz, sus cejas rubias, sus párpados relajados. Supo que debía evitar sus labios cuando ya había apoyado sobre ellos los suyos. Cuando ya fue demasiado tarde para evitarlo todo... Ahora sí que pensaba, sí que se lamentaba. Se cuestionó, al mismo tiempo que no sin cierta aniñada curiosidad hacía las sábanas a un lado, si acaso las perversiones de Envy habían tenido algún efecto nefasto en su conducta y en su débil cordura. Los besos descendieron entonces por el cuello y el torso de aquél con quien compartía su sangre. Había algo desconocido, algo diabólico en él que lo obligaba a continuar. A llenar de besos y caricias al cuerpo inmóvil que pronto tuvo bajo su peso. A pasar sus manos por sitios por los que antes jamás había tenido interés. Algunas veces se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando indecorosamente acerca de su mejor amiga, Winry, pero enseguida se reprendía y olvidaba el asunto. En este momento todo era tan diferente, pues no tardó en darse cuenta de que le resultaba imposible sacudir la cabeza y olvidarlo todo. Una extraña punzada de placer concentrada en su entrepierna y la excitación en aumento lo distraían de sus represiones morales.

Qué ingenuo había sido al imaginar que una persona necesitaba previa instrucción y consejo para ejecutar lo que ahora hacía sabiamente guiado por el instinto. Qué ingenuo sería echarle la culpa al mero instinto de que las piernas de Edward terminaran apoyadas sobre sus hombros...

—A... ¿Al?

La reacción del metabolismo de Alphonse frente al inesperado y milagroso despertar de su hermano fue tan cruel, tan insignificante, que rozaba con lo paródico. Su cerebro, por otro lado, moría por detener semejante locura, por abrazarlo y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Aunque lejos estaba de ser obedecido, como si cada uno de sus miembros estuviese atado por inquebrantables hilos de un deseo irrefrenable.

Creyó que enloquecería.

—Al... Al, ¿qué haces? Mamá... Si mamá llegase a vernos...

Presa de un horror tremendo, tanto por lo que él estaba haciendo como por los delirios de Edward, el castaño apretó las sábanas con fuerza. Quería parar, él quería parar.

—Al... Me haces daño... —balbuceó Edward en el momento en que introdujo su miembro en él.

—¡¿Entonces, por qué sonríes?!—le preguntó a gritos frente a tan discordante reacción, bañándole el rostro con sus lágrimas. —¡¿Por qué sonríes si te hago daño?!

—Porque... Se siente bien, ¿no es verdad? Tú te sientes bien haciéndome esto. Me hace feliz que tú seas feliz... Al...

Cuánta mentira, cuánta crueldad. Cerró los ojos y un nuevo caudal de lágrimas se filtró a través de sus párpados. Puede que en alguna parte de su subconsciente una voz le susurrara que cuanto más violenta, cuanto más profundamente poseyera al Edward que tan altruista sonreía, más posibilidades tendría de que éste se quedara a su lado, porque en lugar de detenerse, sus movimientos pélvicos se incrementaron en fuerza y velocidad. Así continuó, sin pensar en nada, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el clímax y se desplomó, agotado, derramando las últimas gotas de su esencia dentro del cuerpo del otro.

Se quedó dormido enseguida, probablemente deseando no despertar jamás.

* * *

—Sí, Envy, claro que comprendo tu punto de vista. Lo que quise decir fue que si no me hubieses rescatado tampoco habría sido el fin del mundo. ¡Al menos mis _servicios_ eran bien remunerados!

La primera en entrar al apartamento fue Lust, quien se quedó un poco confundida por la escena que se le presentó allí dentro. La siguió Gluttony. Por último llegó Envy, sin duda el más afectado al ver a su querido Pride, completamente desnudo y despatarrado debajo de Alphonse, ambos profundamente dormidos.

—¡Alphonse Elric!—exclamó, a punto de echar fuego por la boca. —¡Me encantaría saber qué es lo que comprendes por no hacerme enfurecer!

* * *

**Chan chan.... Lo que me encanta de este fanfic es que puede pasar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y a nadie le chocaría demasiado, ¿no?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sí, ya sé que me odian. De todas formas, acá les dejo el último capítulo de esta apasionante(?) histora ;D**

* * *

El menor de los Elric por poco despertó dando un salto. Incluso antes de darse cuenta de que en verdad lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, el corazón ya le había empezado a latir con fuerza. No había muchas excusas que dar. Su hermano desnudo, las sábanas del sofá-cama revueltas, su cremallera baja. Todo apuntaba hacia una indiscutible culpabilidad.

—Creo que este es un asunto que deben resolver entre ustedes—opinó Lust.— Lo mejor será que Gluttony y yo nos vayamos. Ven, Gluttony.

Dio la sensación de que Envy no la oyó, o al menos no respondió nada. Su vista y su atención estaban clavadas en el joven castaño cuyos labios temblaban. Un millón de variados y mortíferos castigos surcaron su mente. Después de todo, larga era la lista de los hombres muertos en sus manos. Hasta se había encargado de Kimblee por la posibilidad de que éste se hubiese atrevido a tocar a su amante durante el tiempo que había sido prisionero de su organización. Qué más daba uno más.

Sin embargo, antes de que algo irreversible sucediera, la salvación de Alphonse llegó. O, mejor dicho, despertó, pues todo el interés de Envy fue robado por los bostezos y ronroneos que el rubio comenzó a realizar mientras se desperezaba.

—Pride... ¿Estás... bien?

—... Envy—le respondió con pereza.

Alphonse se le quedó mirando, también sorprendido por su evidente mejoría.

Entonces el peliverde, por algún motivo que tenía que ver con lo que le mostraban sus ojos, dejó de sentir celos. O, al menos, fueron otros los caprichos que se superpusieron a su lista de prioridades.

Lentamente se acercó al sofá-cama, en donde el castaño todavía se encontraba entre asombrado y aterrorizado. Se había sentado sobre el colchón y mantenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

—Definitivamente habrá que castigarte—sentenció Envy, entornando los párpados y relamiéndose los labios. —¿Qué opinas tú, Pride?

—¿Vamos a hacerlo con Al?

—Bueno, es una posibilidad. ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

—A mí me parece bien.

Mientras ambos amantes deliberaban acerca de su inmediato futuro, Alphonse permanecía inmóvil, muerto de nervios. Lo que le había hecho a su _nii-san_ horas atrás le bastaba como castigo, pues sabía que en toda su vida jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo. Conocía al pérfido de Envy y el sólo hecho de estar a su merced lo llenaba de miedo y angustia.

—Vamos... ¿Me dirás que te da pena luego de lo que evidentemente has hecho con tu hermano?—le preguntó el peliverde, trepándose al sofá-cama y tomándolo del brazo para acercarlo a él.

—¡No! Por favor... ¡No me hagas esto!

—¡Uff! No te pongas dramático. Sabrás que cuanto más te me resistas, más ganas me darán de violarte, y más difícil será para ti. Vamos, Pride, ayúdame a desnudarlo.

Obedeciendo casi con alegría, el rubio aprovechó que Envy lo sujetaba firmemente por la cadera para quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Un bonito y lampiño pecho, muy similar al suyo, quedó al descubierto, completamente expuesto ahora que las manos de su dueño eran retenidas detrás de su espalda.

—Eres muy hermoso, Alphonse. No sé cómo no te nos uniste antes.

—¡Basta, _nii-san_!

Gracias a las caricias que las yemas de los dedos de Envy comenzaron a dar a las tetillas de Alphonse, las quejas de éste fueron sofocadas al menos por un momento, y reemplazadas por un exquisito rubor en sus mejillas. Pride, por su parte, no se quedó quieto, sino que decidió explorar con su lengua zonas más inferiores, como la delicada piel del abdomen y, luego de hacer un a un lado la tela de los pantalones, la línea de la ingle. Tales atenciones provocaron que la respiración de la joven víctima se agitara notablemente. El castigo, si se podía llamar así, estaba surtiendo efecto.

—¿Verdad que se siente bien?—inquirió el peliverde. —No tienes por qué ser tan mojigato.

—Ya... Ya basta... Por favor..... ¡Ah!

—Ni lo sueñes. ¿Acaso no adviertes mi excitación a través de la ropa? Hasta que eso no se vaya no pienso dejarte en paz. Pride, termina de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Una nueva tentativa de resistencia, aunque esta vez algo más leve, tuvo lugar por parte de Alphonse, quien en vano deseaba escapar del regazo de Envy y de las cosas que Edward le hacía. Una vez que se encontró completamente desnudo, sintió que un dedo intentaba introducirse en su ano.

—¡Wow! Esto sí que está estrecho. Me recuerda a la primera vez que violé a Pride. ¿Te acuerdas? Necesitaré bastante lubricante. Y tú, Alphonse, será mejor que te relajes si no quieres que te haga daño.

Mientras veía cómo su hermano corría fríamente hacia las pertenencias de Envy para buscar lo que le pedían, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a temblar como un niño asustado. Realmente estaba asustado.

En cuanto Envy tuvo la crema lubricante en sus manos, se encargó de embadurnarse el miembro hinchado y también de meter un poco dentro del orificio en el que pensaba introducirse. Luego, no sin encontrar resistencia, levantó el cuerpo de Alphonse sosteniéndolo nuevamente de las caderas, acomodó su miembro sobre su entrada y, lentamente, lo fue penetrando. Ahora las lágrimas se derramaban libremente sobre el rostro del menor.

—¿Te duele, Al?—le preguntó Pride, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

—Sí... Duele muchísimo... —contestó con un hilo de voz. Aún temblaba, y un sudor frío le cubría la piel.

—No te preocupes. Yo haré que te sientas mejor.

Dicho esto, el rubio se recostó boca abajo sobre el sillón-cama y comenzó a masturbar y a lamer su sexo.

Una vez que Envy estuvo completamente dentro de él, sus movimientos pélvicos tomaron un ritmo más rápido y continuo, al mismo tiempo que éste volvía a acariciarle los pezones y aprovechaba esporádicamente para mordisquearle la oreja y el cuello. De esta forma, ninguna zona erógena del inocente de Alphonse quedaba desatendida, cosa que no tardó en convertirse en el motivo por el cual el castaño dejó de llorar y comenzó a gemir de placer.

—¿Y qué te parece, Pride? ¿Que le esté robando la virginidad a tu pequeño hermanito y le esté gustando tanto?

—Yo también quiero probarlo... —respondió el aludido, incorporándose y hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Alphonse. A pesar de ser su primer beso, no hubo en él nada parecido a la vergüenza. Todo lo contrario. Alphonse se abrazó a él, profundizando el contacto, y se le arrojó encima, separándose de Envy.

—_Nii-san_... —susurró en un momento en que rompió el beso para mirar a su hermano a los ojos, momento que Pride aprovechó para penetrarlo. —¡Ahh! ¡Ahh, _nii-san_!

Ya no hubo necesidad de forzar a nadie, pues ambos hermanos se encontraban muy excitados y a gusto con lo que hacían.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso es injusto!—se quejó el peliverde.

Afortunadamente, antes de que éste tuviese más oportunidades de reclamar un poco de atención, Pride decidió cambiar de posición, dándose la vuelta y colocando a Alphonse debajo suyo para lograr mayor control. Envy quiso sacar ventaja de tal situación y, colocándose detrás del rubio luego de haberse puesto un poco más de lubricante, lo penetró.

—Ahh... Envy, eres un... maldito depravado.

—¡Hasta que te diste cuenta! Anda, levanta un poco ese trasero. ¡Ja! ¿Ves esto, Hohenheim? ¡Puedes revolcarte en tu tumba, porque tus dos hijos me pertenecen ahora!

Tras escuchar tales palabras, Alphonse se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se hizo a un lado, apartándose de quien lo estaba poseyendo.

—Esto está mal... Esto está mal... —repetía con voz entrecortada. Sus lágrimas volvían a fluir.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué... crees que esto está mal?—le preguntó Pride, aún siendo poseído por Envy.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque eres mi hermano! Y esto... Esto...

—No deberías negártele a la persona que te ha salvado la vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Salvado la vida? ¿Qué quieres decir?—quiso saber el menor, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos y muy abiertos.

—Cuando estuve prisionero... y me alquilaban a extraños y maltrataban a diario... no me quedó otra opción más que ser muy... obediente. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque... me amenazaron con que te matarían... si yo no... no lo hacía...

—_Nii-san_, eso...

—Incluso si me quitaba la vida... temía que te mataran... Bueno, pensándolo de esa... forma... ¡ah! ..., supongo que sigo vivo gracias... a ti. Mi mente está bastante confusa... Al... Sólo puedo pensar en... tocarte y hacerte mío de nuevo... Al...

—_Nii-san_...

—Ya ves—acotó el peliverde, levantando un poco a Pride para alcanzar a masturbar su miembro. —Te has portado muy mal con tu hermano. Será mejor que hagas lo que te pide, o de lo contrario tendré que contarle cuál fue tu reacción cuando vine a pedirte ayuda.

—¡No!—suplicó el castaño, incorporándose de inmediato. Luego inclinó la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotado, y se sentó con las piernas abiertas delante de ambos amantes. Fue Envy quien guió el miembro del rubio hacia la entrada de su hermanito mientras se deleitaba por el sacrificio que se le ofrecía.

No faltaba mucho para el clímax de todos, así que a los pocos minutos Envy se vino dentro del cuerpo de Pride, éste dentro del de Alphonse, y Alphonse sobre su propio abdomen y sobre la mano del rubio.

—Eso ha sido... MUY interesante—opinó Envy, intentando recuperar el aliento.—Habrá que repetirlo. ¿No crees, Alphonse?

El aludido no respondió. Se había acurrucado en un rincón. Lloraba.

—Bah... Ya te acostumbrarás.

* * *

Tras haber concluido con su quinta canción, los integrantes de lo que quedaba de Pewflexxx decidieron hacer una pausa para tomarse un descanso y acabar sus cervezas.

—¿Y cómo está Pride?—quiso saber la tecladista.

—No está tan mal—respondió el peliverde cantante. —A veces dice cosas extrañas, y hasta en ocasiones se desorienta por completo. Quizá esté comenzando a volverse loco.

—Envy—lo interrumpió la mujer. —Ese chico comenzó a volverse loco desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

—¡Ja! Supongo que tienes razón. Es el efecto que causo en la gente—bromeó antes de echarle un último trago a su cerveza.

—¿Y el hermano?

—¿Alphonse? No se atrevió a tratar conmigo nunca más el pobre diablo. Sé que habla por teléfono con Pride de vez en cuando, aunque Pride no me lo quiera decir. Pero tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano caerá en mis garras.

—Pobre chiquillo... Oye, ¿y crees que Pride volverá a tocar la guitarra con nosotros?

—¡Claro! Poco a poco está comenzando a practicar de nuevo. Hay que darle tiempo, no sea cosa que le de uno de sus ataques de amnesia durante un concierto.

—Eso sería gracioso de ver. Nuestros fans ya se están poniendo impacientes.

—Si tan ansiosos están, podríamos organizar un concierto pero salteándonos el concierto. Es decir... sólo la parte de la orgía, que en definitiva es lo más interesante.

—Nunca cambias, Envy, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto que no. En fin... ¿En qué estábamos? ¡A tocar! ¡_Nekopedozoofilia_! ¡Miauuu!

**Fin**

* * *

**¿Recuerdan el proyecto que había de animar esta historia con personajes originales? Bueno, por el momento se encuentra parado. Ojalá no sea para siempre, pero la chica que iba a hacerlo se encuentra bastante ocupada últimamente, y supongo que imaginarán que animar cualquier cosa toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.**

******Cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. Yo agradezco mucho que hayan leído y comentado. Hasta la próxima(en caso de que haya una próxima).**  



End file.
